Lena dumps Skylark on Bendz when she is five years old
by Misty moutains 101
Summary: Lena thinks the boys and Bendz are worthless and losers so when she discovers she is pregnant she disappears severing all ties with her friends and also their friendship to Star City where Skylark is born but Lena never shows her any love or anything so when she is five she sends her to live with Bendz so how will the guy's react when a five year old girl turns up at the store
1. Chapter 1

Skylark gets sent to live with Benz at Five years old as Lena doesn't want her

Chapter 1 Lena discovers she is pregnant and Vanishes without telling anyone

Lena used to be a friend of the street sharks but she isn't now as she had served all ties and friendship with them.

It all started about five years ago she used to be their friend helping them to fight Doc Paradigm and his minions chatting away to them and everything but inside she is not their friend as she hates them all but she pretended to be their friend just to keep them happy and also for Benz as he was a friend as the saying goes keep your friends close keep your enemies closer so she was biding her time so today they were chilling out at the burger joint outside of fission city eating their burgers just then one of Doc Paradigm seavients drove past splashing the guy's with dirty water making Lena howl with laughter at the sight of the guy's drenched in dirty water she stopped when Benz glared at her angry at her laughing at the guy's getting splashed with water so the boys drove after the Seavients while Bendz and Lena stayed behind where Benz was giving her a telling off for laughing at the guy's making her think " Ha me apologize to those fools also losers but what has me puzzled why i am always hungry and also feeling sick in the morning wait am i pregnant huh what a bothersome trouble hold on i have a wicked idea i will send this brat to Bendz when the baby is five years old as i am not wanting to be a mother so the brat will be Bendz responsibility and also the losers".

So the following morning Lena went to the Doctors who confirmed that she was pregnant with a baby girl the doctor also told her that the father of her child is Professor Bolton to Lena's face to turn dark but recovered quickly and thanked the doctor and went to work and smiled at Professor Paradigm and told him of the laugh she had the previous night to him laughing at what Lena told him so after work Lena went home not before getting the boys their Burgers and shakes and took her shopping home where she was meet by their happy faces and Ripster said " Thank you very much Lena you are a great friend"

That caught Lena off guard but she recovered and nodded in response so they all sat down for tea happily eating their burgers and shakes so after that they all went for a drive and stopped in the park and just chilled out there for a while before heading home so Lena at home secretly packed her bags waiting for the perfect moment to desert the boys so she came out of her room and watched TV with the guy's watching their latest adventures so the guy's and Benz after a while turned in for the night saying goodnight to Lena and went to bed and this was Lena's prefect chance to get away so she went into her room and got her luggage and disappeared into the night leaving no note behind or anything so she hopped into a taxi and said " Take me anywhere from Fission and make it snappy".

So the taxi driver thought about it and said " What about Star City which is about 10 hours drive from here how's that?."

She nodded in satisfaction saying " That's fine for being such a great help here you go for the fuel and everything also your silence about where i am going understand?."

The taxi driver eyes popped when he saw the amount of money Lena was offering he said " YES MA'AM RIGHT AWAY TO STAR CITY HERE WE COME".

And with that Lena was driven away to Star city away from the people she considered losers and weak people so how will the guy's react when Lena's five year old daughter who she never named but the Bus driver will name her Skylark when she heard the bird singing and asks what bird is singing the song so he tells her to see her giggle at the name so that's what her names her let's just say horror struck guy's when Bendz read's the letter that Lena had written to him and she will need to pay her mother for being fed and look after for five years with envelopes in the padded envelope that Skylark has brought with her and get this depending on the amount Lena will decided if it is worth it to come and visit Skylark pretty sick huh.


	2. Chapter 2

Skylark gets sent to live with Benz at Five years old as Lena doesn't want her

Chapter 2 the guy's learn the truth 5 years later

"Excuse me are you Benz that my mother told me about?" Came a voice from behind the counter making Benz turn around to see a five year old girl with a suitcase standing in the shop

"Yeah my name is Benz why do you ask young miss?" said Benz coming over to the young girl who handed over a letter saying " My Mother wants me to give you this letter it will explain why i am here in the shop and everything my name is Skylark by the way".

Bendz opened the letter and began to read it his puzzled face turned to a face full shock and horror then finally to a face full of tears as he crumpled the letter up and said " Come here Skylark and give your Uncle a hug time for you to be given some love for the rest of your life".

Skylark ran into Her uncle arms crying her heart out so after a while Bendz said " Shall we go and get something to eat i suspect your hungry as hell right?."

She nodded so Bendz took her down below the store and dumped her suitcase in the spare room so they went to the food court where she eat like a mad thing and drinking water like crazy so after eating several large helpings Bendz asked " Did Lena give you the name Skylark be honest with me alright".

Skylark shook her head and told Bendz everything as she knew he had a right to know to him looking beyond mad at Lena so she said " I was named on the journey down here from Star City by the Bus driver named Mike as we had parked up at a rest stop as i was the only child on the bus so he was looking after as well as everyone else when i heard a bird singing so i asked Mike what bird it was to him saying " That bird is called a Skylark" thats when he saw me giggling at the name so he said it again to me giggling again so he said " You like that name huh well that will be your name hey everyone say hello to Skylark". So everyone came over and greeted me happy that i got a name finally i felt like a somebody that was wanted and as i was growing up mum never told me anything about you guy's she only told me about you Bendz not the others before i got on the bus i guess she did give up her parental rights when i was 4 i thought something was odd about the papers she was writing on she also told me that my dad is somebody by the name of Professor Bolton also before i got on the bus".

Finished Skylark to Benz's shocked look so he also took her shopping for kids clothes and spoiled her rotten to her looking happy for the first time in her life so they returned to her gasping in shock at the sight of 4 giant sharks standing there under the store so Bendz told her to wait up in the store and also told her to read as many comic books as she liked to her nodding so she vanished up to the store where she read some of the comic books when a customer came in and took a comic book to the counter so she strolled up behind the counter found a stool and give the lady her change with a smile and saying " And there is your change madam thank you for shopping with us and please come again i will be looking forward to seeing you".

The lady looked shock but recovered and said " My goodness no one has ever been as polite and nice as you young one do you have a tip jar by the way?."

Skylark looked around and saw a jar and placed it on the counter where the lady put to her astonishment £50 in the jar but the lady said " That's for being the most polite and also being the most adorable little girl that i have ever seen so it is all for you alright?."

Skylark nodded and waved goodbye to the lady just as the lady left loud angry voices sounded from downstairs then silence then came the sound of running feet then the four sharks appeared in the store but the lead shark a great white shark came over and bent down to her level and said staring at her " Your Lena's little girl Skylark?."

She nodded to be given a shock the great white shark hugged her close and whispered with tears in his eyes" Hi little sister you are home now and you are staying forever with us would you like that?."

Skylark cried in his arms nodding her head making them cheer the other 3 came running and hugged her close thats when she fell asleep in the great white sharks arms with a happy smile on her face thats when Ripster felt her bones through her skin so he took her downstairs and placed her in his bed so he went to see Benz and saw him looking at a letter he looked up and gave Ripster the letter saying " Its the letter that she gave me it's from Lena believe me you will be beyond mad you better get the others so you can read it to them."

Soon the 4 four sharks were standing listening to Ripster as he read the letter their expressions were like his so after he read the letter their fists were shaking so Benz said to Ripster " When you hugged her you felt her bones didn't you?."

Ripster nodded so Benz said " Tomorrow i will take her to see my dad he is a doctor as i sense there is a lot more to Skylark than she is letting on when i fed her at the food court she eat like an animal possessed like she hadn't eaten in years so i will ask her who raised her if Lena didn't care about her how is that with you Ripster?."

he nodded so the following morning Benz took Skylark to see his dad with the sharks quietly following so at the doctor Benz's dad named Mark took one look at Skylark and began to shout orders to the nurses who snapped into action some took Skylark to the cafeteria to get the much needed food she needed while also doing tests on her so Mark asked Benz about Skylark so Benz told him what Skylark had said to him when he took her to the food court to the sharks gasping in shock at the fact that Lena never named or even cared about her so the bus driver named her so when the tests results came back to a horrifying shock that Skylark had different viruses that were deadly and fatal if not caught in time so Mark told Benz what the test results to a gutted and angry looking Benz so Mark said " You did the right thing Benz when you took her to the food court you saved her in the nick of time if you hadn't then this morning she would have been dead now but she is so thin i am surprised she can still walk".

Mark continued " She must stay here Benz i don't care how long it takes but i will make sure i get that girl fit and healthy again to be reunited with you Benz you have my word on that as a doctor and also a father alright?."

Benz nodded so he left so the sharks found the ward where their little sister and they were shocked when they saw her strapped to liquid containers with different fluids going into her so they decided to ask Benz they found him totally a shadow of his former self he looked up at them and told them what the test that his dad had done on her to them crying like anything so Benz said " My dad is going to get her fit and healthy again he didn't care how long it takes but he is going to get her healthy to be reunited with us so he said that she has to stay here at the hospital he doesn't know how many years it will take but he will see to it that this one is going to make a full recovery and being reunited with the people who love and care about her".

The guy's were crying but nodded so they all went to bed praying that soon Skylark will be reunited with them all fit and full of life.

rate and tell me what you guy's thought of this episode


	3. Chapter 3

Skylark gets sent to live with Benz at Five years old as Lena doesn't want her

Chapter 3 Skylark reunites with the guy's 5 years later all fit and healthy also all of Lena's neighbors reunite with Skylark who raised her behind Lena's back until Lena stopped it dead in its tracks

Mark said 5 years later " Well Skylark your test results are back and you are all clear on every deadly virus you are fit to be discharged tomorrow i will phone Benz and tell him the good news see you later Skylark".

Skylark nodded and waved goodbye to him as he left the children's ward then a few seconds later she was surround by her new friends that she had made during her stay as it had been touch and go from the start but little by little Skylark got stronger and managed to fight off the viruses that were infecting her body she had made friends with the other children that were in the ward along with her so they said " You all set for reuniting with Benz tomorrow Skylark?."

She nodded and said " I can't wait to be reunited with Uncle Benz and my big brothers".

So Mark phoned Benz to his face lighting up with happiness to learn that Skylark will be coming home tomorrow so he asked " Can you ask Skylark when her birthday is dad just now and then you can get back to me on that?."

Mark nodded and went to ask Skylark and asked her to her looking at him confused so he said " Well today is the day that you came to see me with Bendz so today's date is the 1st of September so we will designate today as your birthday would you like that?."

Skylark nodded with happy tears in her eyes so Mark told Benz to him looking shocked that Skylark had no birth date to celebrate so Mark said " Well she has one now son don't you remember today is the 1st of September the day that you brought her to see me why don't we celebrate this day as her birthday how's that?."

Benz nodded so he said " Well i will get the birthday decor up as tomorrow we will celebrate her birthday as it will be late alright i will meet you at the hospital later ok?."

So he went to the hospital and found Skylark chatting away to her friends he said very loudly " Hey squirt how are ya feeling?."

Skylark ran over to him hugging him saying " I'm great thanks Uncle Benz today i am 10 years old how cool is that Uncle Benz?."

Benz nodded so he happily chatted away to Skylark so he said " Well how about you be the surprise for the boys when they get back from their mission tomorrow how does that plan grab you Skylark?."

She nodded so Bendz went off to the shops and got all the stuff he needed so the big day arrived so Benz pulled up outside the hospital to Skylark waiting for him so she hopped in and he drove back to the store and they heard the boys downstairs talking so Benz had an idea so he whispered it to Skylark to her liking so Jab was about to ask where Benz was when they heard a voice that they hadn't heard in 5 years " OH COME ON UNCLE BENZ YA CANINE BE SERIOUS I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT THE HELL A VIDEO GAME IS CARE TO EXPLAIN WHAT A VIDEO GAME IS."

They pelted up the stairs to see a fit and healthy Skylark giving her Uncle Benz a telling off when they both looked around and Skylark said " Yo guy's".

Ripster said running up to her " SKYLARK YOUR HOME FINALLY".

She laughed as he hugged her close so she whispered into his ear " Yes i am home and here is where i am staying forever."

The others came running over and hugged her close so Benz said " Why don't you guy's take Skylark around Fission city as i have a job that i need to do OK and be back by 7pm alright?."

Ripster and the boys went to their vehicles and Skylark hopped onto Ripster's motor bike to him smiling at her so he kicked the engine into life and they drove off into the streets of fission city and decided to head to the park so they strolled around the park so Ripster asked Skylark " So little sis who raised you instead of Lena if it is alright to ask?."

Skylark was silent for a moment then answered " The neighborhood where Lena was living all of the neighbors seeing the way Lena was treating me decided to raise me in secret behind Lena's back as Lena had made friends with them but if they slipped up even once then their friendship was over so they put their plan into action so one morning 2 pairs of Neighbors came over while one pair kept Lena occupied the whole day the other pair smuggled me out of the house and i was smelly as anything so they took me to their house and let me tell you i was happier than ever to get out of the house and away from my mother so they got me washed and cleaned up they even had a dog named Max who became my first friend who adopted me as if i was his own and took me to a food joint where the rest of the neighbors were waiting so they made sure that the food was ready and seeing me looking happy to be out of the house for the day so i ate like a mad thing so after i was fed and watered we went and visited an old major and his cronies at some place called an old folks home where they had heard about me so they made me feel welcome like i was one of them old war heroes coming out of the wars not unscathed but recovering and moving into the light of the world this happy time continued until i became 4 years of age somehow Lena had found out what was going on and what happened next left me with a broken heart Lena put out a court order against all of the neighborhood forbidding them from seeing me or even taking me out for the day i was waiting for them to come but as the day wore on i began to suspect something was wrong so i asked my mum if the neighbors were coming to visit but she sneered at me and said " You mean those betrayers who smuggled you out of the house all the time i got a court order against them ha ha ha now you will never see them again or that pathetic dog Max now time to teach you a lesson maybe now you will see things my way".

And so she beat me up to an inch of my life and then threw me in my cupboard where i was raised with no light in it no toys or anything leaving me there crying my heart out not bothering to call an ambulance to take me to hospital or anything like that all the neighbors soon found out about the court order from one of their friends from inside Lena circle of trusted friends and they were gutted and Lena never fed me as punishment feeding me only scraps that she left on the plate then when i was five while i was eating my morning scraps i don''t know why but next moment when i woke up i was on the bus heading here with a letter in my hand then a memory floated into my head Lena had drugged my scraps with a knock out drug which makes the person very sleepy and unable to fight so Lena took me by the hand and took me to the bus and put into one of the seats and paid the bus driver a lot of money and gave the letter saying to me as i fell asleep " You are worthless to me now my little one you will be raised by Benz from now on and you will never see the people you once called family again i will make sure of that goodbye forever and never come back".

Finished Skylark to shocked silence from Ripster and the boys to Ripster hugging Skylark shocked to the core that Skylark had a terrible upbringing that got suspended until she became 4 years of age and the results of that then they heard a dog barking they saw a golden Lab came running up to Skylark wagging its tail like a mad thing she said " Hi there buddy where is your master?."

Suddenly a voice stuttered " Skylark...i..s that you?."

That made Skylark freeze and she turned around and saw Spike standing there with his wife Amy then Ripster saw her staring at the dog who was wagging his tail like mad she stuttered " M...Max".

Max barked once in response to her then Spike yelled at the top of his lungs " I FOUND SKYLARK SARGE EVERYONE GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW".

And 10 seconds later a voice said in a commanding tone " Attn-hut Private Skylark".

Skylark snapped to attention and said " Yes Sir Sargent Axel".

She turned around to Ripster looking shocked the whole Neighborhood who had raised Skylark till she was four was standing there but Ripster saw Skylark eyes were on the Sarge and his cronies who came over to her and said " Hi Skylark care to do some explaining about why you are here in Fission city"

Sargent Axel's eyes were on Ripster's and a silent understanding shot up between the two so Axel said " Private Skylark i believe we will have this discussion over by the Lake so we won't be overheard and this young man and his friends have some explaining to do as well as to why they are here chilling with you care to push me Private?."

so Skylark pushed the Sargent over to the lake with seats with Ripster and the boys pushing the other chairs Skylark called out " Slow your pace down as you four are tiring yourselves out".

The four of them slowed their pace down and soon they were by the seats by the lake so Sargent Axel said as Skylark sat down beside him " So is it true Private that you were sent here by Lena?."

Skylark nodded and said " Yes Sargent it is all true Lena drugged my morning scraps with a knockout drug i don't know how much she gave me but i was weak as anything and unable to fight so she put me on the bus and gave me a letter to give to my uncle Benz i suspect you overheard the rest didn't you Sarge"?.

The Sargent nodded his head looking pale so he said " So then these viruses you had they were the most deadly ones ever discovered on this planet so how long were you in the hospital?."

Skylark told him " I was in the hospital for 5 years and yesterday i was 10 years of age as yesterday was the day i arrived here in fission city Sargent Axel i was placed in the Emergency care unit it was really close touch and go i was so weak i didn't have the energy to wake up or anything like that i just lay there like i had just died without any strength in me at all not even moving if it hadn't been for Uncle Benz taking me to the food court a day before i would have been dead ".

The Sargent looked horror struck he wasn't the only one the whole neighborhood had shocked looks there came a voice " Big sis i can't believe that happened to you all of that nightmare Lena told me that you ran away from home when i asked her where you were".

Skylark shook her head smiling at the little 6 year old girl who jumped into her arms saying " No i didn't run away from home Maria that was a lie that my "mother" told you she thought of you all as second class people just like my big brothers and uncle and she even told me that she howled with laughter at them when they got soaked with dirty water from a motor bike with something called a seavient riding it and she was friends with some professor named Paradigm".

The look on her big brother's faces were pure shock and anger at Lena so Sargent Axel said very conversationally to Skylark " By the looks of them Skylark your big brothers they are quite harmless wouldn't you agree?."

There came voices of " Us harmless give us a break Harmless and Ripster don't belong in the same dictionary Sargent Axel we can stomp any adventure playground course you can throw at us."

That made the Sargent say " Smart alack puff up fat headed Sharks with an attitude huh i like them ha ha where did you fish these guy's up Skylark?."

Skylark replied " Well let's just say they were taking the inter time space bus and missed their stop i think Sargent we should put them through their paces on the same course that i was put through my paces on and made it to private how's that for a challenge big brothers be warned though there are tricks and traps on this course and it will test you beyond your limits of your endurance and mental abilities and also no roller skates."

The guy's had shocked looks but smirked and said " Your on so lets get started so where is this adventure course Sargent Axel?."

So with that the Sargent led the way back to the old folks home to Skylarks shock it was in Fission city so she led them out the back to her big brothers gobsmacked looks when they saw the adventure assault course which caught Skylark's attention so she showed them the looker room and their uniforms and also boots so a few minutes later they were lined up in front of the assault course with Skylark and the Sargent on the sidelines with a stopwatch so Skylark called out " ON YOUR MARKS GET SET AND GO".

And with that the boys charged at the assault course and were doing well until the traps were activated and also the trick panels on the floor leading to a good dunking of ice cold water most unfortunately Streex stepped on one of the false panels and ten seconds later his brothers saw him jumping out of the floor squealing like a girl when they saw Skylark and everyone roaring with laughter as Skylark called out " I told you guy's be careful of the trick's and also traps so now that Streex has found the ice water trap so be careful i have a feeling that you will need it for the rest of this course".

so the guy's proceeded with caution with a fully calmed down Streex but Jab activated the punching glove in the chest trap which left him completely winded so after all the mishaps on the course the guy's finished the course totally out of breath and speechless so Skylark said " Right my turn time to see if i have still got the mojo are you ready with that stopwatch Sargent Axel?."

So with the guy's watching Skylark proceeded with caution and picked up a stone and threw it down the length of the first part of the course and fire traps blasted forth with the guy's shocked looks so Skylark ran avoiding the fire traps and the false panels when she reached the second part of the course she picked up a stick and proceeded onto the floor with the false panels and started tapping the tiles stepping on the real ones and avoiding the ones that didn't make a thudding sound as the stick hit the tiles with Ripster and the boys watching with awe so at the final part of the course Skylark picked up the bow and arrow and fired at the target ring while jumping from ledge to ledge avoiding the traps and she got a perfect score to everyone cheering even Ripster and the boys to her doing a 360 move off the last ledge on the course and landed on the ground with everyone running over to her Ripster looked at his watch and saw it was 6:30 and called " We better get going Skylark Benz wants us back by 7pm".

Sargent Axel said " Well done perfect score and your time was 45 seconds Lieutenant Skylark on you go i sense Benz has a surprise waiting for you so here you go this is for you well done on the course".

He handed her a hat with Fission city football club on it so she put it on and hopped on Ripster's bike and waved goodbye as they drove off in the direction of home so when they arrived Benz said " Skylark could you put these comics on the shelves for me guy's i will need you help with something alright."

So Skylark put the comic books away on their shelves then she heard Benz calling her so she came down the stairs but it was dark but since Skylark was used to the dark she could see everything in the gloom so as she entered the room a light switch was switched on to her gasping in shock as everyone jumped out of their hiding places saying " HAPPY BIRTHDAY SKYLARK SURPRISE".

Skylark looked shocked for a few seconds then ran into Ripster's arms smiling and said " Thank's guy's it really means a lot to me as it was my birthday yesterday so i guess this one is late wow my first ever birthday party how cool is that".

So they all partied till 10pm seeing the tired look on their little sister's face Ripster said " Right everyone time for bed come on little sis".

So Skylark went to bed but during the night she had some company Ripster, Jab, Slammu and Streex came in and slept with her relieved to have their little sister fit and well again and starting her life after all the bad things that happened to her she may not have know it but she will teach Ripster a lesson he thought he never learn that Shark eyes can still shed tears while teaching him that he is beautiful to her and that he is not a monster


	4. Chapter 4

Skylark gets sent to live with Benz at Five years old as Lena doesn't want her

Chapter 4 Skylark teaches Ripster a lesson that he thought he would never learn after waking him up from a nightmare

It has been several weeks since Skylark came back home and her room had gotten designed to look like the Chinese houses with fold back door to her bedroom complete with the inside decorated like the inside of the house as Skylark followed the traditions since one pair of her neighbors were from China or Japan so she liked to eat the food that they cooked for her.

It was 10 pm and she was walking back from the toilet when she saw through one of the bedrooms Ripster thrashing around in his sleep so she had an idea so she went to her room and found some in scent sticks and found the ones she was looking for and ran back to Ripster's room and light them to the smell of Cinnamon wafting in the air causing Ripster to awake with a start to him smelling the scent of Cinnamon he heard a voice " You okay Big Brother?."

He whipped around to see Skylark closing his bedroom door and climbed onto his bed with a face full of concern he said " Yeah I'm okay i just had a bad dream that's all you go back to bed little sister".

Skylark said very simply " Not until you tell me what the nightmare was about and i have something very important i was wanting to say when i first saw you and my big brothers and i have been listening to the news reports about you guy's ever since i was growing up and i am not taking no from you big brother not tonight understand?."

Seeing the shocked look on Ripster's face when she had stood up to him made her smile so Ripster heaved a deep sigh and told her all about his nightmare and what it was about to her nodding in understanding at him so he said " So what was it you have to tell me?."

She answered " Well other than you are really beautiful as a great white shark also the others as well in their forms and that did you notice how unafraid of you i was when we first meet by any chance?."

He nodded blushing like a mad thing at what she had said so she pressed on unaware that Jab, Streex and Slammu were also heading back to bed from the toilet and overheard the conversation and were also blushing like mad things.

" Well the first ever book i read was about ocean wildlife as i had seen the news reports on you guy's seeing you as monster's but when i was looking through the book i saw the great white shark and also other sharks and they to me were misunderstood creature's with such beauty and elegance for such creature's of beauty and i knew right away that you guy's were no monster's but misunderstood guy's that got treated wrongly and if people only took the time to get to know the real you then they would see the beauty inside you it doesn't matter about what's on the outside it's whats on the inside that counts ever since i read that book i wanted to meet you guy's and get to know the real people behind the looks of the sharks".

She looked up and saw Ripster crying into his hands she held him close and whispered " Hey look at that your crying big brother but that makes you even more cute what a cute Great White Shark big brother when he blushes and also cries".

Ripster looked up at her his little 10 year old sister to say such things about him and he was blessed that he was the one who she had said these things too but he wasn't the only one outside the door the others were silently crying their eyes out at what she had said no body has ever said these to them before and for it to be their 10 year old little sister she was a gift that was sent to them.

Ripster saw some bruises through her night t-shirt so he said " Let me see those bruises that Lena gave you it's okay i won't hurt you alright?."

She nodded and took off her t-shirt to Ripster hissing angrily in Shark he wasn't the only one outside the boys could hardly believe their eyes their little sister front was covered in bruises and when Ripster touched her chest where one of the bruises was she winched making him look sharply at her she said " I'm okay just got some sore ribs they will mend like the rest of my body if it will take the rest of my lifetime for my body to heal after what mum did to me Ripster am i worthless or useless to you and the others?."

Ripster looked shocked beyond words he hugged her gently saying " Did Lena say that to you Skylark no you are precious thing to me and your big brothers not the other way around".

She stared at him blushing she came forward slowly and kissed him on the lips then pulled away saying " S..Sorry don't know what came over me".

But Ripster pulled her onto him kissing her on the lips then broke the kiss for air to them staring into each others eyes he whispered into her ear " Make me feel beautiful Skylark-Chan".

She smiled and whispered back in response " Wei Mon Sherie be back in a minute we have some eavesdroppers listening in to our private conversation do you want to deal with them or should i do the honors?."

Seeing the furious look on Ripster's face as he whipped around and made a run for the door the other three bolted knowing when it was time to scarper rather than having being blasted through a wall he opened the door to find the other three had done a runner which was a good thing when he felt Skylark's hand slip into his pants making him moan in pleasure he turned around to her and saw she had made a make shift bed on the floor which in his opinion was a very good idea so she went back to the bed and sat waiting for him making him smile so he turned off the lights and got down on his knees and came forward in hunting mode with his eyes like slits so when he reached her they both kissed then he lay down in the bed with her climbing in on top of him and they both kissed then she kissed the column of his neck hearing a moan of pleasure then started moving down using her hands all the way down with Ripster trying to figure out what she was doing before giving up altogether when her mouth took the place of what her hands had been doing moments before to him gripping the blanket moaning loudly with pleasure saying " Skylark more there please"

Skylark should have told him to keep quiet but shit she couldn't stop there and leave him so close to the edge she moved up again to his breathless blushing face they both kissed again so she whispered " I am gonna remove your pants now and believe me hunny shark the moaning that you were doing it will be small in comparison to the pleasure that is coming your way OK?."

Ripster whispered " Can i take your pants off too beautiful?."

She nodded and in a rush Ripster tore her shorts to ribbons and she removed his pants with him lifting his legs out of the holes like a lady so with pants removed she started to prepare him inside for her so she inserted two fingers in and began to massage his bottom to him gripping the blanket again and squirming a bit then once she felt he was ready she lifted his legs up with ease to his shocked face and thrust in to him to him roaring loudly with pleasure she stilled a moment allowing him to accommodate her size inside him which he found very impressive indeed and in that moment he realized nothing else in this world mattered to him anymore not this night as he listened to his heart for once and what it was telling him that this was right for him soon his body was sweating and he was moaning with pleasure as Skylark was sweating too as she thrust in and out of him feeling her release imminent she pinned him to the bed staring into his dark blue eyes to see the possessiveness of her in his eyes he whispered " I love you Skylark so sharking much".

She whispered back " Same to you beautiful".

Then he was shuddering as he let out a loud roar of a Great White Shark coming and his release splashed everywhere in the bed as Skylark's release entered him like a jet stream and in the wake of this storm Ripster clung to her drawing ragged breaths while kissing her like crazy then Skylark rolled off him panting and sweating like a mad thing to feel Ripster lying on top of her and felt him place his head in the crook of her neck and he placed an arm over her chest he felt her hand hold his in response as they both fell asleep in each others embrace not even caring about what tomorrow will bring only caring for the here and now

So next chap will be Lena coming to visit Skylark to an unwelcome reception from Ripster and the boys who wasn't letting Lena anywhere near her to Lena not looking happy but she will be livid when someone called Mrs Themes shows up to be hugged happily by Skylark and called mum right in front of Lena to Lena roaring angrily at her just to get her blasted out of the shop into another wall.


	5. Chapter 5

Skylark gets sent to live with Benz at Five years old as Lena doesn't want her

Chapter 5 Lena visit's Skylark to an unwelcome reception from the boys also Skylark reunites with Mrs Themes who she calls mother

Next morning dawned bright and early so with our new couple the morning sun ray's shining in through Ripster's window awoke Skylark to be given a kiss on the lips from Ripster who was purring happily at her she chuckled and said " Good morning to you too beautiful shall we get dressed and head upstairs for breakfast or shall we have a lie in for a while?."

Ripster said " Breakfast i think as i am feeling quite hungry and you need to get changed in your room darling angel i will meet you up there okay?."

Skylark kissed him a deep and passionate kiss then vanished off to her room to get changed leaving Ripster to head up to the kitchen thinking to himself " Oh how do i love that angel of mine to say such things and make me feel so loved in her arms i am gonna make sure that if that woman ever shows up she is not going anywhere near my angel or touch her again".

So he went into the kitchen where he saw his brothers avoiding him and talking to Benz he knew that he had to say something but just as he was going to say something Jab asked without looking at him " So did you treat Sis right Big bro?."

He said with a chuckle " Oh ha ha actually she made love to me not the other way round Jab and i must say she was really masterful and so romantic just like an angel that fell to earth on a mid summer's eve night."

Then 3 seconds later they fell off their chairs in shock with nosebleeds making him panic but Slammu said " Don't worry we are okay good going sis man she really is a gift from the heavens that was sent to us i can't believe she said those things about us we didn't mean to eavesdrop on you two but we were heading back to bed from the toilet and overheard the conversation and we also saw the bruises Big bro so what do we do if Lena shows up here to visit Skylark?."

Ripster's face darkened and he said " I don't know little bro but i know one thing i am not letting her anywhere near my angel Lena is a sick person who only cares about money and beat our sister up and in my opinion is unforgivable if she did show up i would have killed her on the spot to protect Skylark from that evil person".

Skylark appeared in the doorway and said " Man you are the really romantic one Big bro aw you are really sweet to say such things about me and if you feel like killing mum i say go for it coz when i was in Star City unknown to Lena i called someone else mum her name was Mrs Themes she was like a real mother to me but Lena did not like her one bit as she and Mrs Themes were at each others throats all the time about me so when Lena got the court order it was not just against the neighbors but Mrs Themes as well i really miss her i wonder what she is doing now she was a real mother and treated me like a child not an it and was going to adopt me behind Lena's back to get me away from Lena but Lena scuppered those plans."

That floored everyone completely so Skylark added as Ripster hugged her " She is a water spirit i think she occupies the river here in Fission city but i not sure as Mike told me about Mrs Themes though everyone addresses her as mama themes i think she would have liked you guy's especially you Ripster sweetie coz of what you said just now".

Ripster was about to answer when a voice sounded in the shop one that was unwelcome " Ha this useless shop hasn't changed one bit but my daughter has been raking in the money well time to take her back with me as she will marry the person i pick out for her weather she likes it or not".

Ripster looked livid with wild animal rage which Skylark noticed and apparently had no intentions of intervening to bring him back to normal like the rest of her big brothers she saw him looking at her so she said " I'll stay down here until the coast is clear hunny shark now go get her and please clean the mess up and also yourselves while you are at it before coming down here alright?."

Ripster in his wild side purred cutely at her then pelted up the stairs where they found Lena looking around she heard a voice saying with rage in it " WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE LENA?."

Lena turned around and said to Ripster who was standing by the stairs that led to the kitchen " I am here to visit my daughter Ripster to take her back home with me all that money she has been sending me made my motherly side awaken so here i am now can you bring my daughter up here to me please?."

Jab appeared alongside Ripster followed by Streex and Slammu but it was their eyes that shocked Lena they had went over to the other side so Jab snarled at Lena saying " LIKE HELL ARE YOU THINKING ABOUT TAKING SKYLARK AWAY FROM US SHE HAS BEEN THROUGH HELL BECAUSE OF YOU SHE ALMOST DIED BECAUSE OF THOSE VIRUSES THAT WERE INFECTING HER SYSTEM AND YOU BEAT HER UP FOR JUST TRYING TO BE A NORMAL KID WELL YOU CAN TURN RIGHT ROUND AND LEAVE LENA YOU ARE NOT TAKING OUR LITTLE SISTER AWAY FROM US SHE IS HOME NOW AND HERE IS WHERE SHE IS STAYING"

Seeing the smile fade from Lena face made them smirk just then a lady appeared in the shop looking around for something so Jab went up to her while Ripster, Streex and Slammu were having a "friendly chat" with Lena who was looking livid he said " Can i help you miss".

The lady nodded and said " Yes you can my name is Mrs Themes is Skylark here by any chance you must be Jab it is nice to meet you dear could you get her for me tell her that a water spirit is here to see her i think she will be shocked wouldn't you agree?."

Seeing the shocked look on Jab's face to him looking happy so he went to the top of the stairs and called down to Skylark who came pelting up the stairs to see Lena in the store but her eyes were only for the other lady in the shop who said " OH MY GOD SKYLARK IT IS YOU MY HOW YOU GROWN COME GIVE YOUR MOTHER A HUG".

Skylark pelted past Lena without even looking at her making Lena stare at her as Skylark ran into the lady's arms saying " MUM IT IS YOU I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH".

Seeing this happy Reunion made Lena stare at Skylark then she shouted at Ripster " YOU NAMED MY DAUGHTER HOW DARE YOU TAKE YOUR HANDS OFF HER RIGHT NOW MRS THEMES THIS INSTANT".

Mrs Themes looked over at Lena and yelled at her " NO WAY LENA I AM MORE OF A MOTHER TO HER THAN YOU I HEARD THE FULL STORY FROM SARGENT AXEL AND I AM GLAD SHE REUNITED WITH HER REAL FAMILY WHO CARES ABOUT HER AND I AM HAPPY ABOUT HER RELATIONSHIP WITH RIPSTER AS HE IS WHAT A REAL MAN IS SUPPOSED TO BE LENA I WAS NEVER THERE FOR HER BUT I AM HERE FOR HER NOW AND NOTHING YOU CAN SAY OR DO CAN MAKE ME LEAVE NOW THAT I HAVE REUNITED WITH MY DAUGHTER SO LEAVE LENA YOU GAVE UP YOUR RIGHTS AS A MOTHER WHEN SHE WAS FOUR YEARS OF AGE REMEMBER?."

Lena swallowed hard at this clearly she had forgotten about it but she hitched her sneer back and said " Well i didn't come alone i brought friends with me in case i had to use force what a pity but this shop has to go as it is a real eyesore oh guy's you can come in and meet my friends i was telling you about".

Some heavy weight people came strolling in to the shop and charged at the boys but Ripster wasn't going to let anyone near his soulmate and since he was in his wild form his animal side activated some of of Lena's friends charged right past them heading for Skylark but she took up a fighter's stance and shocked Ripster and her big brothers even Lena completely as she did a 360 foot kick into one guy's stomach leaving him winded and swung her foot round and blasted him into a wall for the next guy she did some karate moves on his ass with Ripster watching with awe and possessiveness in his eyes also with admiration on his face clearly he wanted Skylark's body after what she just did to these guy's which she seemed to have noticed she smiled at him and decided to show a move that would really make an impression as the last guy charged at her she stood ready eyes closed in concentration and jumped into the air and air kicked him into the ground knocking him out for the count she looked up to everyone staring at her so she said " That is the training i also got while i being raised by the neighbors and clearly all the training has paid off huh you try to make me come back to that place Lena huh think again what a lot of amateurs you have made friends with Lena come along sexy shark we will have lunch in my room ok?."

Ripster purred like a mad thing but before he went after Skylark he blasted Lena out of the shop into the wall of another shop then ran after Skylark which told everyone else that it was best to exit the store for the day and leave the two love birds in peace which they all did with Bends putting a closed sign on the door but they didn't notice Lena slipping away wounded but able to walk and she hightailed it to Doc Paradigm place and told him what happened so he said " Ah an excellent idea Lena i will capture that child and gene-slam her into a female Great White Shark and make her obey me come i will tend to your wounds first of all then you better scarper back to Star city just in case the street sharks find out you came to see me alright?."

So with the love birds Skylark was moaning with pleasure with Ripster thrusting in and out of her sweating like mad things so he said while panting " You were trained while having a normal childhood my angel ah ah".

Skylark nodded while moaning with pleasure kissing him like crazy then she flipped him over and thrust into him to hear him moaning he saw her cheeky grin to him returning it then he reached up kissing her and pushed her onto his bed and i think thats where we will leave it so several hours later the two of them were lying in Ripster's bed with Skylark in Ripster's arms with her head in the crook of his neck she said " Big Bro what's dad like is he cool?."

Ripster nodded and told her all about their Father Doc Bolton to her saying " Wow i am jealous of you guy's really a lot do you think he will like me hunny shark once we find him?."

Ripster said " I am sure he will love you Skylark just like i do and your big brothers hmm".

They both kissed then fell asleep in each others arms then a few hours later got changed and went upstairs to find everyone waiting for them Skylark asked Mrs Themes " So where are you staying just now mum?."

Mrs Themes said " Well if you guy's have a swimming pool i wouldn't mind living in it as i am a water spirit and a swimming pool is a brilliant idea so how about that you guy's and you four can call me mum if you like of course".

Ripster and the boys happily hugged Mrs Themes and so a few days later Bends had built a swimming pool in the basement and Mrs Themes happily moved in.

So next chap will be Skylark getting gene-slammed into a hot and sexy great white shark female but she gets rescued by the street sharks not before she meets Doc Bolton who gives her a hug and also a necklace while knocking paradigm out for the count for gene-slamming her


	6. Chapter 6

Skylark gets sent to live with Benz at Five years old as Lena doesn't want her

Chapter 6 Skylark gets gene-slammed into a hot n sexy Great White shark female but gets rescued by the street sharks also she meets Professor Bolton

Skylark awoke to find that it wasn't her human reflection staring back at her in her water container but it was a great white shark staring back at her then she saw several people in different costumes watching her with eyes boggling and also drooling one of them said " What a hottie no thats not the word for it sexy is the word i am looking for here eh Slobster?."

The Lobster agreed with the mutant swordfish on that that's when Skylark saw someone approaching and he stood in front of her and said " Ah my latest creation is awake she is truly perfect unlike those fools those Bolton brothers now time to release her out of her containment and none of you are touch her she is 10 years of age and if you did it would be rape do i make myself clear?."

The seavients nodded and said " Yes Doctor Paradigm but she is so sharking hot n sexy in that great white shark form can't we at least flirt with her a little bit please?."

Skylark blushed at this making them go crazy with manly flirtatiousness so her glass containment broke she had heard of Professor Paradigm from Lena so she stood up shakily and said to Professor Paradigm " You must be Professor Paradigm that my mother told me about it is really nice to meet you my name is Skylark by the way WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO ME YOU MONSTER TURN ME BACK RIGHT NOW".

But Paradigm only laughed and said " Really my little perfect creation do you think Lena would have ran away home after your boyfriend blasted her against the wall of the sports shop no she informed me of you and by the way that change of yours is permanent and you will never become human again i suspect you don't remember anything before you got captured hm?."

Several hours earlier

It was a nice day and Skylark was busy walking through the park that her big brothers had took her walking Max as Spike had stopped by the shop and asked if Skylark could dog walk Max as he was feeling very lively to the guy's nodding so here she was in the park dog walking Max complete with treats and also her own lunch that she had brought with her also dog bags in case Max went to the toilet but what Skylark and Max didn't relise was that she was being watched by Slobster and Slash waiting for the perfect moment to ambush her and take her to Doctor Paradigm so he could gene-slam her into a Great White Shark seeing the chance they attacked but Skylark was ready she had knocked out Slobster and Slash with Max tearing some of Slash's clothing with Skylark roaring at him " Max quick get back to the others and bring them he..."

But before she could finish her sentence Killimari knocked her out from behind so Max pelted off back to the comic book shop leaving the Seavients to pick her up and take to Doc Paradigm who put her into a water tank that was beside another tank that contained a Great White Shark and gene-slammed her

So Max had made it back to the comic book store where the others were seeing some clothing in Max's teeth made Ripster and co realize what had happened to Skylark and they pelted off to Doc Paradigm's lair but unknown to them someone else had seen what had happened Professor Bolton had been watching Skylark ever since she had come to Fission City and he had been dating Mrs Themes for 2 whole months and she had told him all about Skylark and he was gobsmacked that he had a daughter so he pelted after the truck that had taken Skylark and he was too late in stopping Paradigm from gene-slamming her and rage built up inside him at seeing her new naked form with these people so there came a loud voice of " LEAVE HER ALONE PARADIGM THIS INSTANT".

This made the seavients run off in the direction of the voice but as they went out of the door it closed behind them trapping them outside where they were found banging on the front door by an angry Ripster and co and they beat the seavients up very badly but inside Paradigm had been knocked out from Professor Bolton's right punch he said to the out cold Paradigm " That's for gene-slamming my daughter you Bastard".

There came a stutter of " D...Daddy is that you?."

Professor Bolton turned around to see Skylark hiding her middle making him relise that she was still naked so he found a blanket and gave it to her and turned his back while she put it around herself so he turned around and nodded and held out his arms to her running into his arms smiling he said " You look really beautiful my little princess here i know that i have missed out a lot of your birthdays but i hope this makes up for it here let me put it on you okay."

He said " Mrs Themes has been telling me that you like swords is that true?."

Skylark nodded so he said " Well ask your uncle Bends if he can create a video game machine like he did for my sons to train on for their missions so here let me put this necklace on you alright?."

She nodded and stood still while Professor Bolton put a beautiful angel necklace on her and then gave her a hug hearing the front doors being smashed in and said swiftly before destroying a wall " Don't worry my little princess i will see you again and oh say hello to my beautiful water spirit for me ok?."

And with that he vanished soon Skylark heard Ripster's voice yelling " SKYLARK WHERE ARE YOU HUNNY?."

Skylark called " I'M OVER HERE SEXY SHARK AND YOU WON'T BELIEVE YOUR EYES WHEN YOU SEE ME".

The gang pelted over to the place where they heard Skylark's voice and stopped dead in their tracks when they saw her even Ripster was speechless so she said nodding " Yeah guy's it's really me so um did you guy's have any spare clothes on you by any chance as i am naked here".

Ripster ran right to her and hugged her crying so she said " I know this is hard to accept but i didn't knock Paradigm out dad was here take a look at what he gave me."

Hearing the word dad made Ripster snap out of his crying mood and stare at the necklace on his girl's neck then at the hole in the wall so he looked at her to her smiling then she nodded and said " Yep dad was here and knocked Paradigm out for the count gave me a hug also gave me this necklace and oh mum he says hello to you he called you his beautiful water spirit".

Seeing the blush on their mum's face so Ripster asked " Really my love and um can i see your form without the blanket as i am not convinced".

So Skylark removed the blanket and everybody had nosebleeds to her putting the blanket back around her body so she said to Ripster who was blushing and sweating like a mad thing " Are you convinced now sexy shark so can we get out of here now as i need to ask Uncle Bends something?."

He nodded and held his nose as it was bleeding like a mad thing to her giggling so he picked her up and they ran out of the base and headed back home where Bends received a shock when he saw Skylark's new form so she said " Uncle Bends you can create anything right?."

He nodded so she explained what Professor Bolton had said to Bends nodding and said " Sure i can build you a video transforming vehicle that can train you in the use of swords for fun as well as on missions and don't start Ripster she is one of the gene-slammed now so she can go on missions as she would have gone with you anyway in secret if you said no and thats that ok no arguments she is a fighter already so thats the end of the argument you were going to start up alright?."

That shut Ripster up as he was going to protest about her going on missions so Mrs Themes found some extra large kids clothes and cut out a hole in the back for Skylarks fin to fit through so Skylark got changed and came back to the kitchen where everyone gasped when they saw her new form now fully clothed to some whistling from the guy's to Ripster having hearts in his eyes to her smiling while also blushing like a true angel.

So rate and tell me what you all thought of this episode


	7. Chapter 7

Skylark gets sent to live with Benz at Five years old as Lena doesn't want her

Chapter 7 Skylark meets Moby who challenges Ripster to a motor bike race and the prize of the race is a date with Skylark

Skylark walked through the halls of Fission University to her classes she had going to school since last month when she and Mrs Themes went and spoke to the headmaster and enrolled her in the school she had caused quite a few eyebrows to be raised when she first went to school the following week

Her first class would you all believe was Kendo class which was in the gym which she found no problem the problem was her class was full of hot headed boys who were laughing at the fact that she knew Kendo sword ways but they were not laughing now when during their training she had beaten 4 of them in a row with everyone's shocked looks from the sidelines when they saw her moves they were not moves of a green horn rookie starting Kendo classes so the coach drew her to one side with everyone else and said " Whoa those moves of yours they are not greenhorn moves are they Skylark so who trained you in the Kendo sword ways may i ask?."

So Skylark told him to everyone's shocked looks she saw the looks of everyone's faces turn to pure respect the coach said " I...I don't believe it you were trained by Zoro himself in the ways of Kendo this is an honor to have a student of his in our school you should do the advanced Kendo classes i will have a word with the headmaster and see what he says you four hit the showers and train hard i have a feeling our new recruit will be hard to beat the rest of you you could learn a lot from Skylark by the way whats a video game vehicle?."

Skylark quietly told him about her video game vehicle to him nodding in understanding she said " I hope you don't mind this but i am happy to stick with this class i hope you guy's are alright with me being here and everything?."

Everyone looked shocked at what she had said to all of them nodding at her and happily chatted away to her after they had gotten changed and she was heading to her next class which Mechanics Motor bike when she smelt smoke and she hurtled off in the direction of the smell with everyone in her Kendo class in hot pursuit the cause of the smell was one of the motor Bikes which had malfunctioned and the teacher was trying to get it repaired when Skylark came strolling in and saw the bike and headed over sat down and started to assess the damage with the teacher staring at her she said " Well this part and that part is kerput so those will have to be replaced could someone pass me a 2 star screwdriver over please?."

The teacher looked shocked but recovered handed her the screwdriver and stood back giving her a go at fixing the bike and several minutes later Skylark sat on the bike and turned the key in the lock and the bike revved into life earning gasps from everyone even the teacher who said " Well done Skylark is it well looks like you earned that bike and also A + plus on your card report congrats".

Skylark smiled and thanked the teacher very much so as school finished she went back to the garage and found her new bike waiting for her with the teacher waiting who handed her a letter also a helmet so she got on the bike and kicked the engine into life and zoomed home and found the garage at the back of the her house and zoomed in shocking everyone including the new guy who was there so she got off and turned the bike off and took off her helmet and said " Hey everyone I'm home hey sexy shark" and she turned off her watch to her form returning to it's great white shark form.

Ripster came running over to her hugging her saying " Hey my love I'm glad your home we have a friend that i want you to meet so whats with the bike may i ask?."

She told him all about her day and also the bike to him looking impressed at her she handed Bendz the letter and said " Whose the new guy big brother?."

Ripster said as the new guy was staring at her " This is our childhood friend Moby who used to be called Jet but he likes to be called Moby now Moby this is my little sister and girlfriend Skylark".

She shook hands with Moby saying " Nice to meet you Moby so are you visiting Ripster and the crew for a bit?."

He nodded and said " Yeah i am visiting my buds you are really hot you know that?."

She nodded blushing which made Moby to have a nosebleed which Skylark quickly found some tissues so he stuck two up his nose and he watched Skylark and Ripster chatting away about their day making him jealous of Ripster so after his nosebleed he strolled up to Ripster and said " How did a guy like you score that chick anyway?."

It was Moby's sudden attitude change and the way he had said chick made Ripster reply " I didn't score Skylark she taught me how beautiful i was and she made love to me while teaching me that i am not a monster so WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU MOBY WHAT'S WITH THE ATTITUDE AND DON'T EVER CALL MY GIRL CHICK SHE IS NOT A CHICKEN SHE IS LIKE AN ANGEL TO ME".

That made Moby smirk and say " Well then you won't mind me challenging you to a motor bike race around the old fission city speedway and the prize is a date with Skylark as i think i will be a much better boyfriend to her than you Ripster so do you accept the challenge or will you chicken out?."

That made Ripster snarl at Moby and said " I accept your challenge Moby and i will defend my soul-mate's honor as a lady".

Just then Skylark came strolling up and punched Moby in the face saying " Don't bother hunny i will race him".

Moby looked shocked and said " You race against me how crazy are you to lose against me anyway?."

She smirked at him and said " not afraid of losing to a girl are you by any chance and i will be using my bike after i upgrade it a bit meet you at the location in about 5 minutes be there".

He nodded and got his bike and disappeared off to the location so Skylark went to her bike and said " Hunny give me a hand please if you want to of course?."

Ripster nodded and began to helping Skylark upgrade her bike so five minutes later she arrived at the old fission speedway to see Moby waiting for her she saw his shocked look at the fact she had showed up to race him but it was also her bike it looked different from before so she drove up to the start line where Benz was acting as ref for the race and said " ON YOUR MARKS GET SET AND START YOUR ENGINES".

And with the two bikes speed past him with Moby in the lead but soon Skylark caught up to him scaring Moby beyond words so she saw her chance and Zoomed past him making him growl and to speed up at the bend she moved her body along with her bike on the bend like the pro Motor bike racers in the tournaments catching everyone off guard and hearing a few whoops from the stands making Moby look up and saw lots of people in the stands cheering Skylark on and she excited the bend and straighten and speed on leaving Moby totally shocked so he zoomed up the bend earning boos from the crowd Ripster and co were busy watching in the stands as well who were sitting beside Spike and the crew who said " Man she is good i guess all that training on my motor bike back in Star City really helped she is a real pro now i can see i have nothing else to teach her about motor bikes she has surpassed me in every way and i am truly happy that my apprentice has fully blossomed".

That shocked Ripster beyond words but seeing the happy tears in Spike's eyes made it quite clear to him to Ripster smiling so he sat back and watched his girl racing Moby who was being left behind in her dust and she crossed the finish line making everyone cheer even Ripster she turned off her bike and took off her helmet and waved at everyone who came pelting out of the stands leaving a totally humiliated Moby to cross the finish line in second place looking angry and humiliated at getting beat by a girl so he drove off in tears not getting noticed by anyone but Bends who felt sorry for him so with Skylark she said to Ripster " Well how was that race pretty cool huh?."

Ripster nodded with Jab saying " That word doesn't cut it Skylark you were bloody JAWSOME out there how did you even know how to tune a motor bike up fixing a bike and even upgrading it and even racing anyway?."

She smiled as Spike cut in saying " I'm the one you should be asking that question to Jab i taught her personally as in my hay-day i was a pro motor bike racer until i met my wife here and when i saw the potential in Skylark i decided to teach her all about Motor Bikes and how to properly respect a bike identify the problem with a bike and how to fix and also upgrading a bike and it seems that my apprentice has fully blossomed and it seems also that i have nothing else left to teach her she is a now officially a master Motor Bike racer."

Skylark hugged Spike and said " Thanks Sensei do you want to have a friendly race for old times sake?."

Spike smiled and nodded so he got his bike earning shocks from everyone including Jab who recognized the bike to him staring at Spike in shock so they all went back to the stands where they saw a totally sad looking Moby who was watching everything and he got up and walked away acting like a total zombie catching Ripster and crew off guard so Jab went after him and got him and dragged him back to the stands where he saw who Skylark was racing to him looking shocked to be replaced with joy and then he was whopping and cheering along with the crowds who had gathered in the stands who were strolling past to see a race going on and decided to watch the proceedings so both crossed the finish line together hearing cheers from everyone there came some voices of " Spike is that really you Spike Blaze".

That made Spike look up to see some of his old motor bike friends standing there so he said " Hey guy's long time no see this is my friend Skylark".

Skylark took off her helmet earning gasps from Spike's friends who had been watching the race between her and Moby in the shadows without being seen so they said " She really had a good teacher she got her skill from you Spike my name is Harry and beside me is Scarlet nice to meet you Skylark great race with that Killer whale by the way".

She nodded so Scarlet said " Well we noticed you guy's heading here so we decided to watch the race and we were impressed so here this for you hope you can compete if you can make it see you later Skylark".

And with that they walked off leaving Skylark in shock what Scarlet handed her was an entry form for the pro motor bike race starting in Water City 2 months from now making Jab and everyone Cheer at her making Ripster hug her saying " ARE YOU GOING TO ENTER MY LOVE PLEASE SAY YES".

Skylark happily shouted " HELL YES I AM YAHOO".

Ripster whirled her around and then they both kissed.

so rate and tell me what you all thought of that episode


	8. Chapter 8

Skylark gets sent to live with Benz at Five years old as Lena doesn't want her

Chapter 8 Skylark goes on her first Mission and meets Medusa the third who tries to make her his wife by hunting her

The everglade last panther was putting up a good fight running away from the hunters but the hunters locked on to the collar and shot the tranq bomb knocking the panther out for the count so they put the panther in the cage by the water unaware that Moby was watching from the bushes he stepped out of the bushes saying " Leave that Panther alone it's an endangered species".

The crooks got on their water boat and zoomed off making Moby to give chase he had caught them when a helicopter came over and caught both the crooks and the panther but Moby jumped and caught the helicopter's underbelly and hid there until it landed on a boat where he saw the panther being towed away and left in front of someone who he had no idea who it was the person said to the sleeping panther " Well this is the last panther of the everglades soon the everglades will become the power plant that i desire for me Malcolm Medusa the third tow it away Clammando".

But Moby stepped out of the shadows and said " No way i am letting you get away with this Medusa no way in he.."

But before he could finish his sentence Clammando struck him with a freeze ray freezing Moby in his tracks with Medusa saying " Nice job Clammando he will make a wonderful new addition to lab come".

So a few hours later back home Skylark and Ripster along with the rest of the crew were fast asleep when the phone went off causing Skylark to wake up and answer it to her face to look puzzled so she said " Umm could you hold for a bit please?."

She silently went over to Ripster and shook him awake to him staring at her she said " Um there is someone on the phone by the name of Dave he says it is urgent and wants to speak to you?."

Hearing the word Dave Ripster pelted over to the phone and picked it up and spoke to Dave with Skylark seeing the serious look on his face made her get changed and go to wake the rest of her big brothers up she only needed to say the word Dave for them to wake up with start leaving her to look stunned about their sudden attitude change but soon she will learn who Dave is and he will be shocked when he asks Ripster about her and he tells Dave all about Skylark.

Soon they were flying to the white house with Skylark looking puzzled which Ripster noticed so they went inside where they meet Dave and Ripster said " Hi President Horn this is my girlfriend and little sister Skylark Skylark this is our friend Dave also known as President Horn".

Seeing the shocked look on her face she shook hands with Dave looking embarrassed about not knowing anything about a president or anything which Dave had noticed so he drew Ripster to one side and asked " So tell me about Skylark she acted like she didn't know who i was or anything like that what's her story tell me Ripster."

Ripster told him with Skylark seeing Dave's face looking puzzled about her to his face to be replaced with a face full of horror, anger and understanding about her not knowing who he was he strolled up to her and said " Did all those things that Ripster said about you true Skylark?."

She nodded to him looking shocked but he smiled and said " Well call me uncle Dave okay so what age are you anyway by the look of you about 10 years of age?."

She smiled and said " You hit it right on the nose Uncle Dave and i was sent here when i was five years old by Lena to my Uncle Bends and i was in the hospital for five years do you know of someone by the name of Sargent Axel from Star City by the way?."

Seeing him nodding so she smiled and told Dave everything about herself to him looking shocked to him to give her a hug saying " In spite of all that you came out of it still a happy go lucky normal kid that is courage if ever i seen it Skylark but there is a serious matter that i need your help with Street Sharks are you sure about taking Skylark on this mission Ripster?."

Skylark took of her watch causing Dave gasp at her form of a great white shark so he nodded and said " Well i guess that answers my question ahem do you know of the florida Panther?."

Ripster nodded and said " Yes we have heard of it this animal is an endangered species and our bud Moby is trying to save them why do you ask?."

President Horn " Well your friend may have been to late for the last month or so the panthers have been disappearing at a alarming rate and as of today we can't find any trace of them and that is why i called you guy's to see if you can find them but you don't have much time as i am signing a legislation tomorrow to protect the panthers habitat forever but some people would like to this plan fail so you have to go right away and find the panthers if you can hey where did Skylark go to?."

Bends smiled and said " She has gone to see the one person that has experience in dealing with unfamiliar terrain to get some hands on experience before she goes on her mission".

So with Skylark she had told Sargent Axel the situation to him nodding in understanding so he led her to the hologram machine and strapped her in and said " This will give you the experience you will need ah we have some visitors i will leave you in peace to get the experience when you are ready say power down alright?."

So he left her in peace and meet the guy's outside and invited them for cups of coffee so they sat down and Ripster said " Did Skylark fill you in Sargent Axel?."

He nodded and said " Yes she did so i gave her the hologram machine to get used to the terrain that you will be going to so she is busy getting the experience she needs so i don't know how long she will be so we will wait how is that to you?."

Five minutes she reappeared looking ready as anything with a bag slung over her shoulder nodding to Sargent Axle and said " Lets go on the mission guy's those Panthers need us thanks for the equipment and face paint Sargent Axel these will come in handy".

So they set off in the Shark Copter and soon the everglades came into the view Slammu said as Ripster was looking through his binoculars " I never realized the everglades were so big".

Jab added " Yeah bigger than my appetite".

Just then Ripster saw Moby's motor boat and said " I've found Moby's boat put her down Bends".

So they landed so they inspected the rig with Skylark looking around she saw some bushes move so she went to investigate and found a Florida panther cub hiding in the bushes so she said " It's okay little one I won't hurt you where is your mum?."

Bends looked over and gasped when he saw me clapping the little cub and came over with the rest of the crew so she picked the little girl up and inspected the little cub and said " The little lady has no collar uncle bends and her mother is no-where in sight I am getting worried for this little one Uncle bends we need to find her mum so did you guy's find any clues?".

He nodded and activated the tracking receiver and it started to beep so we all hopped into the Shark copter and followed the signal to an island so Ripster said " Better put the Shark Copter into glide mode Bends we don't want to make our presence known just yet".

So the shark copter was put in silent mode and landed on the island so i put the little cub in the copter and said " Stay here Luna we will find out what happened to your mum alright can you stay here for me please?."

The little cub nodded to Ripster looking shocked so i set off with the rest of the crew with Ripster beside me looking back at the copter with Luna waiting patiently so he said " Are you sure about leaving Luna there on her own?."

Skylark said " Don't worry mum is looking after Luna as i touched the water without you guy's noticing and contacted mum as the swimming pool connects to the ocean so she is right there looking after Luna you have nothing to worry about hunny shark are we getting warm uncle bends?."

(MY POV)

Bends nodded and then the tracker led him right to a cave so they went inside where we all saw tunnels leading off in different directions so we used the locator and it showed us the left one and we went down it to find a dead end so i said " Um Uncle Bends are you sure that device is working properly?."

Ripster agreed with me on that and said " Dead end".

Jab said " Those two words are not in our vocabulary Bro little sister".

And with that he charged at the wall only to go through it unfazed to me gasping and said " That wall is not real My wiz tech neighbor Danny told me about this sort of thing it's a hologram and that is what that wall is look Jab went right through it".

Jab reappeared and said " Guy's check this out and you are not gonna like this at all."

So we walked through the hologram and we found ourselves in a large room with to our shock animals that were frozen in suspended animation to Ripster saying " President Horn is not gonna like this and it looks like someone has a special interest in endangered species and all these animals are from the everglades".

I looked over to my left and said " Not quite hunny look".

They all turned around and saw Moby and he looked liked he was in suspended animation as well so Slammu said " What happened to him is he dead?."

Just then a voice said " Not dead Street Sharks".

A man walked through another hologram wall to Ripster saying with a angry look " Medusa".

Medusa looked at them and noticed me to him going hyper with manly flirt but i said " In your dreams you ugly big git of a person".

Medusa simply spluttered like a mad thing while Ripster and the guys burst out laughing at what i said so he said " Huh in my dreams huh sweet cheeks well then i will have to hunt you all in order for you to become my wife to save them let this ultimate game hunt begin ha Ripster is not a good boyfriend for you and i will make you see that angel drug them clammando".

And Clammando appeared and flung something that burst open sending smoke everywhere knocking us out for the count and a few hours later i came too to find that i was alone then remembered my simulation training so i put the war paint on and put phone ear piece on my right ear and activated it to Sargent Axel's voice sounded in my ear " Right here is the island map with traps and i have also found the guy's i will lead you to them but first there is a surveillance camera in the tree right above get into cover and destroy it Skylark".

So i climbed up the tree from the other side and with a stone destroyed the surveillance camera and jumped down and followed Sargent Axel's instructions along the way destroying traps that were laid out to trap me and also cameras as well so i decided to stay out of surveillance range by crawling along in the foliage which Sargent Axel thought was a very good idea so i found the others so i whistled from the foliage to them sprinting over and Ripster hugged me close and said " Hunny you are okay where were you?."

Just as i was about to answer Slammu who was last to reach to foliage got hit by the freeze ray making us all scarper in different directions but i was the only one to escape the others were not so lucky but i remained calm and started to think like a great white shark but scanning the ground i found taser mines so i destroyed them and also found traps along with cameras which i also destroyed complete with freeze ray control dish so i decided to head back to the Medusa lair and unfreeze Moby with a freeze ray i got from tricking Clammando and freezing him in the ditch that had a hologram covering it and also the camera before tricking clammando which Medusa had been wondering what was happening to the cameras so he decided to investigate while i headed back to his base so he was looking around and thats when he found all the damaged stuff which i had destroyed he yelled " That girl is so gonna get it i will make that girl pay how can she be smarter than me OH NO my base".

And with that he pelted back to the base but a girl is one step ahead of the boys as i already unfroze Moby and was just about to do the same to the animals when i heard " Stop right there girly".

I turned around to see Medusa standing there with a guard plate he said advancing towards me " You have destroyed all my traps no girl is smarter than me Malcolm medusa the third but you are something else this hunt ends right here and you will become my wife as the ultimate hunting prize huh what was that rumbling sound?."

Just then one of the walls broke and all four of my big brothers came forward with Ripster in the lead saying "Get your hands off my girl Medusa".

Medusa glared at me and snarled " You destroyed the dish that controls the freeze rays how dare no one is that smart i will get you for this".

Jab punched him flying into a wall and to our shock he blew up into tiny pieces making me gasp " That was a robot version of that big blowhard but i think Moby knows where the real blowhard is".

So i turned to Moby who said " My guess is that the robot was meant to keep you guy's busy while Medusa".

Ripster finished Moby's sentence " Puts the freeze on the everglades protection act let's haul fin everyone".

So at the everglades protection act everyone was sitting in their seats awaiting president Horn when Medusa froze everyone and the guards and said on the watch " Everything's alright here prepare for the arrival of the presidential chopper but as the chopper landed on the ground it wasn't the president that stepped out of the chopper to Medusa horror but the street sharks along with Myself who was carrying a metal object and Medusa pelted away leaving his minions to deal with the street sharks but the street sharks dealt with the minions and Malcolm thought he was safe until he heard " Think you are safe now huh Malcolm?."

I stepped out the grass but Malcolm fired the freeze gun but i deflected the beam right back at him freezing him in seconds so Moby said " Wow Sky you have bag a beast ha ha".

So a few hours later all the animals were unfrozen and returned to the wild and Luna was reunited with her mother so i waved goodbye as the copter vanished into the distance.

for the next chapter Skylark will be doing her drumming ceremony with her 3 neighbors who are actually the rock group Nickleback and they feel that it is time for Skylarks graduation drummer ceremony so they take to the WWE tribute to the bands and Jab gets a chance to wrestle with his idol the rock.


	9. Chapter 9

Skylark gets sent to live with Benz at Five years old as Lena doesn't want her

Chapter 9 Skylark's drummer ceremony and Jab wrestles with his idol the rock

It was coming up to Skylark's 11th birthday and at the moment Skylark was busy having fun on the drums as she hadn't the time to practice since she was at school but since it was the weekend she could play on the drums all day as 4 of her neighbors would you all believe it ladies and gentleman her four neighbors were the rock group Nickleback who taught her to play the drums so on Friday night after she had finished her homework her four neighbors came over and found her practicing on the drums so they got their equipment and she noticed them and said " Oh hi guy's come on in".

So they found plug ins and started to play which attracted everyone's attention including a very curious Ripster who followed the sound and soon stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Skylark on the drums beating rythems that even Streex couldn't do to Skylark to look over and say " Oh hi hunny shark these four are my neighbors the group Nickleback say guy's what are you all doing here may i ask?."

Nick said " Oh just dropping by to see our favorite little drummer who we have missed so much say isn't next Friday your birthday do you mind if we can borrow you for the day as there is some place we are going to and we like you to be on the drums for so can you get the full day off if your headmaster allows it?."

Skylark said " I'm not sure but you ask him on Monday morning at school how's that?."

Seeing the shocked look on Ripster's face at hearing the name Nickleback just then Mrs Themes came in and said " Oh hi Nick, Liam, Conner and David what are you four doing here may i ask?."

So Nick and co went and chatted to Mrs Themes down in the kitchen where Nick said " It is time for Skylark's drummer ceremony mama Themes".

Mama Themes nodded in understanding and said " Well the WWE tribute to the bands is coming up and i think the rock will be wrestling there so i think Jab sees him as his idol hold on a minute".

So Mama Themes went to Jab's room and knocked to Jab opening it and saying " Oh hi mum what's up?."

Mama Themes asked " Jab can i ask you a question who is your idol?."

Jab's face lit up and he said " Why it is the wrestle champ the Rock why?."

Mrs Themes said " Only asking son see you later".

So the following week on Monday morning Nick went and had a chat with the headmaster at my school who was speechless at the leader of the rock group Nickleback was asking if he could have Skylark for the whole day on Friday as it was her birthday and he also explained the reason why to the headmaster nodding in response so Nick handed the head master a large envelope which the headmaster opened and was speechless tickets to Friday night WWE tribute to the troops Nick said " How about you take the whole school to the WWE tribute to the bands as Skylark will be doing her drums as it is her ceremony on the drums as well as her birthday but she doesn't know yet so keep it a secret until we tell her alright?."

The headmaster nodded so he handed the tickets to the student's as they passed and explained the reason why to the students looking shocked then to happy and excited faces he also asked them to keep it a secret from Skylark as she doesn't know anything about this to the students nodding so Mrs Themes got tickets for WWE tribute to the bands and arranged for Jab to wrestle his idol the rock that Friday night

So Friday came around so Nick came round and said " Hi Skylark i got the all clear from the headmaster to borrow you for the day so come on and bring your drummer sticks with you OK?."

I nodded as i was curious and a bit suspicious of what was going on but i held my suspicion to a bare minimum until i find out for myself so i took my drum sticks with me and followed Nick who told me that David had the cold and that he couldn't be on the drums so i nodded and said " Sure i will fill in for him Liam so where are we going may i ask?."

Nick only said " Wait and see Skylark"

So later that night the WWE tribute to the bands began so as i strolled onto stage Nick said to me " It is time for your drummer ceremony and also happy birthday Skylark say happy birthday everyone".

I turned around and gasped there was a whole audience yelling happy birthday to me and seeing Jab and crew with gobsmacked looks so i nodded in happiness and took my place on the drums so Nick said over the microphone in his hand " Welcome everyone to the 2016 annual WWE tribute to the bands as it is also time for Skylark's ceremony on the drums now our first song is BURN IT TO THE GROUND READY EVERYONE".

Well, it's midnight, damn right, we're wound up too tight  
I've got a fist full of whiskey, the bottle just bit me  
Oh, that shit makes me bat shit crazy  
We've got no fear, no doubt, all in balls out

We're going off tonight to kick out every light  
Take anything that we want, drink everything in sight  
We're going till the world stops turning  
While we burn it to the ground tonight

We're screaming like demons, swinging from the ceiling  
I got a fist full of fifties, tequila just hit me  
Oh, we got no class, no taste, no shirt, and shit faced  
We got it lined up, shot down, firing back straight crown

We're going off tonight to kick out every light  
Take anything that we want, drink everything in sight  
We're going till the world stops turning  
While we burn it to the ground tonight

Ticking like a time bomb, drinking till the night's gone  
Well, get you hands off of this glass, last call my ass  
Well, no chain, no lock, and this train won't stop  
We got no friend, no doubt, all in balls out

We're going off tonight to kick out every light  
Take anything that we want, drink everything in sight  
We're going till the world stops turning  
While we burn it to the ground tonight

We're going off tonight to kick out every light  
Take anything that we want, drink everything in sight  
We're going till the world stops turning  
While we burn it to the ground tonight

As Skylark finished her drum beat screams and cheers rent the area air as Nick said " Well Skylark you have passed your drum ceremony exam give her a round of applause everyone".

Everybody screamed and cheered and thats when the wrestling area came up from the floor and Jab gasped standing in the center was his role model the Rock who had a microphone and said " Yo everyone now then is there some young punk named Jab in this audience as he has a wining ticket and since i am friends with Mrs Themes i am letting him wrestle me so get your punk ass over here Jab if you have the guts".

Seeing the look on Jabs face was priceless one at that for any photo pure joy on his face as he jumped into the area with his idol and we sat and watched Jab have a wrestling match with his idol but the rock won but Jab wasn't disappointed as he got his fondest wish granted to wrestle with his idol and on telly too so the crowd cheered once more before Nick took the microphone and said " NOW SHALL WE GOT ON WITH ROCK AND ROLL PARTY EVERYONE LET GET IT ON READY SKYLARK TO ROCK THE HOUSE".

She shouted back " BRING IT ON".

So Nick said " THIS NEXT SONG IS IF TODAY WAS YOUR LAST DAY READY TO DANCE EVERYONE LET GET IT ON".

My best friend gave me the best advice He said each day's a gift and not a given right Leave no stone unturned, leave your fears behind And try to take the path less traveled by That first step you take is the longest stride If today was your last day and tomorrow was too late Could you say goodbye to yesterday? Would you live each moment like your last Leave old pictures in the past? Donate every dime you had, if today was your last day? What if, what if, if today was your last day? Against the grain should be a way of life What's worth the price is always worth the fight Every second counts 'cause there's no second try So live like you're never living twice Don't take the free ride in your own life If today was your last day and tomorrow was too late Could you say goodbye to yesterday? Would you live each moment like your last? Leave old pictures in the past? Donate every dime you had? And would you call those friends you never see? Reminisce old memories? Would you forgive your enemies? And would you find that one you're dreaming of? Swear up and down to God above That you'd finally fall in love if today was your last day? If today was your last day Would you make your mark by mending a broken heart? You know it's never too late to shoot for the stars Regardless of who you are So do whatever it takes 'Cause you can't rewind a moment in this life Let nothing stand in your way 'Cause the hands of time are never on your side If today was your last day and tomorrow was too late Could you say goodbye to yesterday? Would you live each moment like your last? Leave old pictures in the past? Donate every dime you had? And would you call those friends you never see? Reminisce old memories? Would you forgive your enemies? And would you find that one you're dreaming of Swear up and down to God above That you'd finally fall in love if today was your last day?

And everyone cheered as we finished the song and watched more wrestlers fight each other before singing again and the next song is just to get high

[Verse 1]  
He was my best friend, I tried to help him,  
But he traded everything, for suffering,  
And found himself alone.  
I watched the lying, turn into hiding,  
With scars on both his lips, his fingertips...  
Were melted to the bone.

[Chorus]  
But I can still remember what his face looked like,  
When I found him in an alley in the middle of the night.  
Tell me what you know! Tell me what you gone and done now!  
Tell me what you know! Tell me what you gone and done now!  
A gun would do the trick, get it over with,  
You're better off...  
To take all you've got and burn it on the spot,  
To get high-igh, igh, igh (high-igh, igh, igh).

[Verse 2]  
Three days no sleeping, he gave up eating,  
He sold his mother's rings, she said nothing,  
And pretended not to know...  
He started stealing, to supply the feeling,  
Found out he pulled a knife, on someone's wife...  
And held it to her throat.

[Extended Chorus]  
But I can still remember what his face looked like,  
When I found him in an alley in the middle of the night.  
Tell me what you know! Tell me what you gone and done now!  
Tell me what you know! Tell me what you gone and done now!  
A gun would do the trick, get it over with,  
You're better off...  
To take all that you've got and burn it on the spot,  
Just to get high-igh, igh, igh (high-igh, igh, igh).  
Tell me what did, where you gone and hid?  
Show me, is what you really want, watching what you've got  
Slowly...!  
Circling the drain, throw it all away,  
Just to get high-igh, igh, igh (high-igh, igh, igh).  
High-igh, igh...oooooh!

(High-igh-igh-igh, high-igh-igh-igh)  
High  
(High-igh-igh-igh, high-igh-igh-igh)  
High

Tell me what you know! Tell me what you gone and done now!  
Tell me what you know! Tell me what you gone and done now!  
A gun would do the trick, get it over with,  
You're better off...  
To take all that you've got and burn it on the spot,  
Just to get high-igh, igh, igh (high-igh, igh, igh).  
Tell me what did, where you gone and hid?  
Show me, is what you really want, watching what you've got  
Slowly...!  
Circling the drain, throw it all away,  
Just to get high-igh, igh, igh, igh  
Just to get high-igh, igh, igh, igh  
Circling the drain, throw it all away,  
Just to get high-igh, igh, igh, igh.

So after that song there was a break for Skylark and her group to get a bite to eat and rest up before going back out to perform again so their break they went out and performed again to yells and cheers from the crowds then the WWE tribute to the bands finished and Skylark was sound asleep in Ripster's arms as we were driving back home he said looking at Skylark " Man she is sound out she is really good at playing the drums i never knew she was that good ah home again let's get you to bed my darling angel so Skylark was put to bed unaware that her life was going to be in danger from Mrs Themes other children who come looking for her but find her with Skylark and are not happy and kidnap Skylark but she beats them up pretty badly and also Mrs Themes gives Skylark her powers over the themes river.


	10. Chapter 10

Skylark gets sent to live with Benz at Five years old as Lena doesn't want her

Chapter 10 Skylark gets kidnapped by Mrs Themes other children and Mrs Themes gives her the power over the themes

It was seemingly a nice peaceful day at school for Skylark who was going to her classes as normal until some new students arrived and went inside her maths class and went and sat at the seats next to her staring at her so as the class finished some of them watched her leave then followed her home where they saw the person whom they were seeking Mrs Themes who happened to their mother they in question were the real offspring of Mrs Themes and also water spirit's themselves and were not happy to see Mrs Themes being with Skylark a mortal human no less one of them said " That's Skylark Bolton she was on the TV at the WWE tribute to the bands as it was also her birthday but we make sure that Mrs Themes comes back home with us so let's kidnap this human and show her how weak this human is".

So Skylark got changed and she and Mrs Themes went out to the park with Skylark walking Max with the crew beside them enjoying the fresh air happily chatting away about their day so Skylark said " Mum i had some new people in my class but all they did was stare at me with angry faces as though i did something wrong".

So with further explaining Mrs Thames's face went pale so she said " Those people you mentioned are my water spirit children who live in the other rivers in Star city and some of them also live in the rivers here in Fission but they only care about the power i gave them to gain control over water not the responsibility of looking after the people that roam their waters on a day to day basis and from what you have told me Skylark they have come looking for me but found me here with you and that puts you in grave danger but you to me you are my real child that knows about responsibility and not to abuse the power that was given to you and as your mother you are everything to me they can deal with me choosing you as my real child any way they want so lets go home quickly before they try to kidnap you".

But suddenly water spouts flew up around them and a couple of voices said " No she is not going anywhere mother how could you choose this mortal over us?."

Some children appeared in front of them but behind them some crept up behind Skylark and kidnap her so they towed her away to a warehouse on the other side of town and tied her up and waited for the others to show but they never did and behind the kidnappers Skylark cut herself free and attacked and beat her kidnappers up very badly and pelted off in the direction of the park where she saw Mrs Themes got blasted into a bench and she did not like it one little bit Suddenly there came a voice of " OI LEAVE MY MOTHER ALONE YOU JERKS".

Skylark punched one child in the stomach making the leader back away saying " No way how could you be here i am sure the rest towed you away to our secret warehouse?."

She smirked and tried to kick the leader but the leader blasted her into a bench making Mrs Themes run over to her making Mrs Themes whisper something to her and her eyes flew open and as the kids closed in water spouts from the Themes flew around the kids making them look around wildly for the source of the water and standing there was Skylark wielding a sword of water making the leader yell at Mrs Themes " YOU GAVE THIS HUMAN THE POWER OF YOUR RIVER HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO US MOTHER WE ARE YOUR REAL CHILDREN?."

Mrs Themes roared back " YOU LOT CARED ONLY ABOUT POWER I GAVE YOU AND NEGLECTED YOUR RESPONSIBILITIES AS THE WATER SPIRITS OF YOUR RIVERS AND THE PEOPLE THAT USE THEM AND I DISOWNED THE LOT OF YOU AND WHEN I SAW SKYLARK I KNEW THAT THIS HUMAN HAS THE POTENTIAL TO USE HER POWERS FOR GOOD AND USE THEM WISELY AND THAT'S WHY I WILL ALWAYS CHOOSE MY NEW FAMILY OVER YOU LOT GET THEM SKYLARK".

And she blasted them flying into the Sea making her victorious then she fainted into her mother's arms so a few hours later she came too to find herself on the couch her family crowded around her so Ripster said with relief " How are you feeling my love?."

She smiled and said " great thanks i know the power that flows inside is awesome mum and i will always use it to do good in this world and never abuse the power you gave me i promise mum".

Mrs Themes smiled so we all had a great time before bunking down for the night looking forward to tomorrow and new adventures.


	11. Chapter 11

Skylark gets sent to live with Benz at Five years old as Lena doesn't want her

Chapter 11 Skylark gets followed home by a little furry friend named White fang

It was nearing the end of the school day and as the last bell rang signaling the end of school i was excited as it was summer time and school was finished for whole 2 months what i didn't know was that a little wolf cub puppy had chosen me as his master as i didn't know he was following me everywhere i went without me knowing about it so as i exited the school and walked home the little puppy followed me i turned around and saw the little puppy tailing me i bent down and said " Hi there little one are you following me by any chance".

He happily barked at me so i took my phone out and text everyone saying " Hi guy's i have a little furry follower following me everywhere i will send a photo talk to you guy's about it when i get home".

So i took a photo of the puppy and sent along with the text and waited for a few seconds before i got replay text's from my family saying " Bring the little fellow home we would like to see this little fellow in person Kay?."

So i said " Come along White Fang and i will introduce you to my family OK?."

So i held White Fang in my arms and walked back home where everyone squealed with cuteness when they saw White Fang in my arms even mum was taken with the little fellow so Ripster bent down and stroked White Fang who happily barked at him making me chuckle at the sight so mum said " When did you meet this little fellow Skylark?."

So she explained where she had meet the puppy to everyone looking shocked so Mrs Themes said " Well looks like this little fellow has chosen you as his master so i think you having a pet is a really good idea so you can keep white fang but he is your responsibility Skylark to look after him and everything so think you can do it?."

She nodded in response to Mrs Themes who smiled and said " Well then you can keep him so he can sleep with you in your room in his own puppy basket congrats White Fang."

Everyone cheered for me for getting a pet so Ripster hugged me close that's when i saw Jab's face which was full of something that i didn't know even Ripster noticed it but Jab smiled and congratulated me on getting a pet then he walked off to his training room and immediately started to workout on his weights i didn't know then that Jab had a puppy from when he was little but i will get him to open up after i see him chilling with White Fang and hearing opening up to White Fang and then i find a dog wondering around the park with the name Cole which makes Jab ask about this dog so i tell him about the dog to his eyes to well up with tears so i find the dog again and bringing the dog to Cole and Jab happy reunion to Ripster totally shocked also happy to see his little brother showing the other side of him that had he buried deep inside till now.


	12. Chapter 12

Skylark gets sent to live with Benz at Five years old as Lena doesn't want her

Chapter 12 Jab and Cole get reunited after I find Cole in the park

It was the summer holidays and I was always chilling out in the park with White Fang but today was a strange event as I was going to meet a dog that Jab had lost long ago named Cole and reunite him with Jab after he opens up to me after he chats a lot to White Fang.

I was walking in the door when i heard Jab's voice " You remind me of a dog i used to have White Fang he name was Cole but one day i was careless me and Cole were in the park one day when i saw an ice-cream van i was only 5 at the time and i had let Cole off the lead and vanished off to the van but when i returned Cole was gone and i was in tears so i looked for him everywhere but couldn't find him so i went home where i got a server telling off by my big brother and family so we all looked in the park for Cole but we never saw him or Found him again".

Tears sprung in my eyes as i went into the living room where i saw Jab with White Fang who looked up to see my crying so i explained that i didn't mean to eavesdrop but i could hear his voice when i opened the front door to Jab hugging me saying it was alright so he told me everything he even told me the name of his dog he used to have by the name of Cole and what breed he was.

So the following morning after breakfast me and White Fang headed off to the park to play so we got there we decided to have a rest stop by the seats so we sat down when all of a sudden a dog appeared wagging his tail happily at us so i bent down saying " Hi there buddy where is your master?."

I noticed he had a collar so i took a look at the name where i froze in my place the name on the tag was Cole i whispered " Holy Shit Clint's said his dog's name was Cole".

Hearing the word Clint Cole started Barking happily at me so i decided to text the guy's so i sent a text to Jab saying " Big brother did you say your dog's name was Cole?."

I got a text back saying " Yes i did say i had a dog named Cole why do you ask?"

I smiled and said to Cole " Ready to be reunited with Clint again be advised though Cole he is different now okay?."

Cole barked once again in response but it looked like he was wanting to show me something so i followed him and i gasped he had a girlfriend a lady dog by the name of Rose and she had a litter of puppies and i understood so i phoned Ripster who picked up the phone and said " Skylark what's up?."

I said " I found Cole hunny and he has a girlfriend and is also a father of a litter of puppies no wonder why you guy's couldn't find him in the park as he was living right beside the clock tower in a cracked part of it".

There was happy yelling on the other line of the phone so Ripster said " Hang on we will be right there hunny".

So a couple of minutes later four fins came speeding towards them and Cole pelted into Jabs arm's who was crying with happiness to see Cole again so i introduced them to Cole's girlfriend and also her litter of puppies to Jab's shocked look so he said to Cole " This is the reason why we couldn't find you Cole?."

Cole barked happily again in response to Jab so a couple of weeks later the puppies and Rose were strong enough to be moved into the house so i had a gateway for Cole and Rose complete with a play area for the puppies who were full of beans with Jab keeping a close eye on them which Ripster understood was his way of making up for what happened all those years ago he smiled at me and i knew that i had done the right thing for finding Cole and reuniting him with Jab.


	13. Chapter 13

Skylark gets sent to live with Benz at Five years old as Lena doesn't want her

Chapter 13 Skylark wins the motor bike race in Water City

Right now Skylark was busy practicing for the major bike race in Water city which was going to start 1 month from now with Spike timing her from the sidelines and her time was off the charts so she would win the Motor bike contest hands down but everyone knew that was some fierce competition during races and dirty play was also going on so Skylark was busy practicing hard and playing fair.

So the big race day arrived so they all drove to the race in Spike van so they arrived early before everyone else so Skylark got some extra practice in speeding around the track so she arrived back at the finish line to see loads of people signing up for the big race she got loads of stares from the other competitors that were also in the race but she ignored them and drove up to Spike who said " Excellent form Skylark your time was outstanding OK let's get you kitted up alright?."

So while she was getting sorted up in a garage a boy named Markus was getting himself suited and booted when he saw Skylark and thought "Huh a girl competing in the race huh nothing to worry about" but it was then he saw Spike and his face went totally pale so he strolled over and said " Hi Spike my name is Markus i am gonna win this race hands down".

Spike said very crossly " Oh really Mr think you can win know it all my apprentice has been riding Motor Bikes since she was 1 year old and she will win the race hands down so get lost and stop thinking you are better than everyone else here to race today".

Markus looked shocked at this but walked away looking rather hurt about this so everyone lined up on the start line and so with the whistle the race began but Skylark bide her time on the track and when she saw her chance she took it shocking everyone as she raced along the track with such speed making everyone else chase after her gaining on her but at the bends some of the competitors didn't move along with their bikes and ended up having accidents some crashing onto the grass even into each other leaving Markus and Skylark the only two left in the race and Skylark was way ahead and Markus was not liking this one little bit and saw to his horror everyone chanting " SKYLARK GO SKYLARK".

So she noticed she was getting low on fuel so she went into her garage where she was seen too with such speed that shocked even Marcus pit crew then after she got fueled back up she speed off again beating Markus as he got topped up he saw the look on his dad's face was full of anger, and rage at a girl beating his son in a race a motor bike race at that so Skylark noticed Markus had a look on his face then she noticed his dads face and she fully understood so he looked shocked when she slowed down she smiled at him and he understood so he made a revving sound on his motor bike to her smiling so she speed off again with him in hot pursuit even from his lookout point Spike understood what Skylark had done making him smile so he told the rest who were looking puzzled about my strange actions to Ripster smiling in understanding about my decision so they watched the rest of the race and saw Skylark crossing the finishing line first to loud cheers and yells from the watchers he pelted off towards her with the rest of the crew and held her up just as she was receiving the trophy a loud angry voice sounded " HOW DARE YOU A NEWCOMER WINING THE TROPHY IS UNACCEPTABLE PUT THAT TROPHY DOWN RIGHT NOW".

Everyone looked around as Markus Dad came striding across livid but the official person in charge of the race said to him " That's enough Zander Skylark has won this competition fair and square she was trained by Spike Blaze and thats that so get lost".

Zander looked shocked the pelted off into the distance never to be seen again so Skylark held the trophy aloft to cheers and screams from the crowd but what she didn't know was that she will get stalked by her little brother Gohan who has been told everything about me from Lena but when he has a chat with me in the park after introducing himself he looks shocked about her upbringing under Lena and Skylark will be shocked when he tells her that Lena is his mother and that he is her little brother


	14. Chapter 14

Skylark gets sent to live with Benz at Five years old as Lena doesn't want her

Chapter 14 Getting stalked by my little brother Gohan

I was busy walking to my class when the headmaster called me into his office and said " Skylark there is a new student starting here next week and i was wondering if you could show him around his name is Gohan if you don't mind?."

I said " No problem headmaster i will happily do this for you see you later".

So i exited the headmaster's office but what i didn't know was that Gohan had spotted me and said to himself " Wow so that's my big sister well i will follow her and see where she lives but i best keep to the shadows so not to scare her".

So as then school ended i headed home with Gohan following me stealthily making sure to keep out of sight he saw me going into the mall and gasped when i went into the comic book shop and saw me being hugged by the street sharks and the great white shark kissing me he sneaked away and sat down on the wall and said " Wow so my big sister has a family there is a lot that mum has left out when she told me about her but i will introduce myself to her when i start school next week and let her tell me about herself to hear her side of the story about how she ended up here in fission city".

So when i went to school the following week i went to the headmaster's office where he introduced me to Gohan who smiled at me saying " Hi you must be Skylark that i heard so much about thank you for showing me around the school and also my classes".

So i showed Gohan around the school and even took him to his classes where i introduced him to my friends so i said as i showed him his first class which was cooking class on his timetable " I have Kendo class now i will see you later Gohan at break OK?."

He nodded so i left he said " Wow my big sister i really nice not what my mother told me i don't believe anything my mother told me when she was dying 2 years ago she told me on her deathbed her final words were " Gohan you are not my first born you have a big sister named Skylark and she is living in Fission City".

So at Kendo class it was the championships and i was wining even Ripster and crew were in front of the crowd watching cheering when i advanced to the finals with coach saying " That was excellent Skylark you advance to the finals give Skylark a cheer everyone".

So with that the finals started with my facing off against a senor named Nix who was overconfident of himself and i humiliated him in the face completely as i won the finals with everyone screaming and cheering my name so i was handed the trophy and i held it aloft unaware that Gohan's cooking class had ended and he was watching the whole Kendo tournament with mouth hanging open he didn't know i was good at Kendo there was a lot that Lena had left out but he would find out just how much so at break he found me sitting with my friends he said as he sat down beside me " Congrats about winning the tournament Skylark i didn't know you were good at Kendo mind telling me the whole story of how you got here to fission city if it is alright?."

I looked at my friends who nodded so i took a deep breath and Told Gohan the whole story of how i ended up in Fission city starting with " My mother's name was Lena but she never cared about me or even named me so the neighbors of Star city where we were living raised me teaching loads of things but when i turned 4 this happy time i had with them ended when Lena found out and put a court order against them then she beat me to an inch of my life for hanging out with them then after that she threw me in my cupboard where i was born with no light in no toys or anything like that she never feed me as punishment feeding me only scraps that she had left out for me when i turned 5 i was eating my morning scraps i don't know what happened but the next moment i awoke to find myself on a bus here to fission city with a letter in my hand then a memory floated into my head Lena had drugged my mornings scraps with a knock out drug that makes you weak and unable to fight so she took me by the hand and led to the bus to fission city put me into a seat paid the bus driver a lot of money and gave me the letter saying as i fell asleep " You are worthless to me my little one you will be raised by Bends from now on and you will never see the people you once called family i will make sure of that goodbye forever and never come back so when i arrived in fission city i went and seen my uncle Bends and he held me close just like my big brothers but i had the most deadly viruses ever known to man and i was very thin so i was in the hospital for 5 years so it was a happy reunion when i was reunited with my big brothers when i left the hospital and also my neighbors and Mrs Themes who is my real mother and i am very happy living here Gohan".

I noticed Gohan had gone silent until he said " Wow thank you for telling me Skylark um i will see you later".

And with that he vanished making me look surprised about his sudden mood change so with Gohan he was around the corner crying his heart out at hearing my story so he heard the bell ringing so he wiped his tears away and went back into school with the rest of the crowd so as the last bell rang signaling the end of school i was walking home when i heard Gohan shouting " Hey Skylark wait up".

I turned around and saw Gohan coming towards me he looked dead serious about something so i sat down on the park wall with him so i asked " So whats up Gohan and why do you look so serious?."

He took a deep breath and said " You know you said your mother was Lena well um she is my mother".

I gaped at him and said " Hold on your joking right?."

He shook his head and said " I am not joking big sis Lena is our mother she married my dad named Yuri and gave birth to me and growing up she never told me anything about you but 2 years ago she died but on her deathbed she said " You need to know Gohan you are not my first born i have a daughter named Skylark who is living in Fission city". but after that she died so me and dad moved here to fission city so we could start afresh and i was at school last week and i saw you and you were everything that my mother told me about so i decided to let you tell me your story as there were a lot of things that mum had left out i didn't know about your terrible upbringing big sister mum never told me anything please believe me on this"

I touched his heart and gasped at the truthfulness flowing through it i said " I believe you little brother come here".

We hugged with him crying his heart out with a happy smile on his face so after a few minutes i heard shouts of " Skylark were are you?."

I whistled and my family found me with Gohan so i whispered something to him and i had a whispered discussion with my family who gasped at hearing that Gohan the new kid i was showing around the school was my little brother so Ripster said " I don't believe this Lena never told Gohan anything about you until she was on her deathbed that is pretty sick Sky."

i nodded thats when Gohan's dad pulled up and said " There you are Gohan wait you are Skylark you found her Gohan come on tell everything when we get home alright?."

Gohan nodded and we hugged again and he called as his dad drove away " See you tomorrow big sister".

I shouted back " Yeah see you tomorrow little bro".

So at Gohan's he was telling his dad everything that i had told him to his face from looking so happy for Gohan for finding me to a face that looked pretty sick so he said " I can't believe my wife would do something like this to her own daughter not even naming her or even caring about her well son the people she is living with know i am happy for your big sister at finding a family that loves her and know she has a little brother too who loves her that's pretty cool isn't it?."

So back home i was filling mum in everything to her shocked look she said " So Lena had married Gohan's dad but never told his father or even himself about you until she was on her deathbed well i am glad you have a little brother Skylark so time to do your homework then tea and then bedtime young madam OK?."

I nodded so after i did my homework we all happily sat down to tea and then after practicing a bit of my Kendo i went to bed not evening knowing that my neighbors were pirates and my mum was queen of all the pirates when marines showed up in the park and started to attack us when i was busy practicing with Zoro.


	15. Chapter 15

Skylark gets sent to live with Benz at Five years old as Lena doesn't want her

Chapter 15 the Marines attack us and I learn that mum is the queen of the pirates

Today was an ordinary day Skylark thought as she awoke but oh wrong she was going to be today as she was to learn that her mother was the queen of all the pirates and that they will get attacked by the marines and Skylark full fighting side will be activated.

So today Mrs Themes decided to chill out at the park with all her friends and decided to introduce Skylark and her family to them so she called her fellow pirates who received a shock at their queen phoning them so they agreed to meet at the park so Mrs Themes asked Skylark and co and they liked the idea of meeting their mother's friends so Mrs Themes packed a large picnic basket and they set off to Water park where they meet up with Zoro and all the crew who took a shine to Skylark as Mrs Themes had told them all about her but what they didn't know was that a marine was at the park and saw the gang with Mrs Themes and phoned head office who sprang into action.

So Skylark was busy doing some sword training with Zoro when a cannonball blasted the ground in front of them making them cough with the smoke but when the smoke vanished they saw marines tons of them in the park the leader snarled at Mrs Themes " Found you at last Queen of the pirates my what a pretty little daughter pity she has to see you die".

Skylark stood there in shock she said " Mum your the queen of the pirates why didn't you tell me a long time ago?."

Mrs Themes replied " Because i didn't want to put you in danger all those years ago and the popularity to go to your head and get you into trouble from the marines if they found out about you".

The marines sneered at this and said " Well tough cookies as we are going to arrest you and you little girly daughter there she doesn't look tough at all ha ha ha".

That made Skylark snap so Mrs Themes said " You lot shouldn't have said that it ticks Skylark off to no end and now she is going to unleash her full fighting strength i feel really sorry for you lot right now".

(Skylark's Pov)

My energy flowed through me so i speed towards the marines and shouted "WATER SLICER".

And the marines got blasted flying into the lake one of the commanders looked taken aback by this sudden change he shouted " Don't just stand there you fools get her and Mrs Themes".

But i Sliced his head off with my sword attack making the marines back off in fear i said " Lay one hand on my mother you scum and i will make you live to regret that decision understand?."

The marines all sneered and charged at me with their swords raised i could sense some devil fruit users among the marines but suddenly i felt some change inside as though as i was carrying something and i knew what was up in a second i was pregnant with Ripster's child it was little wonder why i was acting so bad tempered and always hungry so i stayed focused and charged at the marines and shouted " Water dragon roar".

And the marines got blasted flying into their ships with such an impact that the ships instantly broke in two but they weren't giving up so easily some of the commanders charged at me when my full fighting side awoke so i dodged with such accuracy and skill i was showing to my sexy boy that i wasn't a newbie to the art of fighting with my boyfriend looking on in amazement so they all ran for it getting on to the last of their ships and speeding away into the distance i was breathing hard when i suddenly fainted making everyone panic Ripster held me looking panic stricken thats when Mrs Themes felt my stomach and gasped when she felt a life stirring she said " We better get her to the hospital fast as this little life in her is going to be taken away in an instant and i may need to have a word with Max come on guys lets move".

(Ripster's POV)

I stared in shock before parental side of me snapped into action whatever Lena had done to my girl was affecting my unborn child that was growing inside so at the hospital she was being looked over by Max who was examinations so he decided to phone some of the hospitals in Star City when he gasped as he was on the phone to one of his friends at the Child Play hospital he said " You can't be serious mate Lena put her through "that operation" SHIT THAT BITCH thanks for telling me my friend bye".

END OF POVS what will the result of Max's inquires will be find out in the next chapter


	16. Chapter 16

Skylark gets sent to live with Benz at Five years old as Lena doesn't want her

Chapter 16 The boys turn into girls to have Skylark children also little Miracle is born nine months later

(MY POV)

I awoke to find myself in the hospital again for some reason i groaned which caught my Ripster's attention i said " WHAT HAPPENED IS THE BABY ALRIGHT?."

Ripster kissed me on the lips calming me down he said " Our baby is fine but did you know Lena put you through an operation?."

I said " That would explain the scar on my belly i always wondered how i got it".

He looked at me sharply then Doctor Mark came in looking grim i said " I knew what is going on with my body Lena put me through the operation so i wouldn't be able to have any children for the reason that i was building up the money i was sending her so if i had went back with her she would have put me through the operation again to restore my fertility to be able to have children again right?."

Mark nodded sadly to Ripster and everyone gasping in shock so Mark said " This little baby is in real danger so we need to keep you in here for nine months to keep an eye of the baby to make sure we can keep this little one safe and unharmed alright but since you can't bear anymore children this will be your only time to have children i am truly sorry Skylark i truly am."

Tears poured down my face mum came in and comforted me Ripster along with my big brothers fists were shaking so they vanished out the door with Max who was talking to them.

With Ripster and co outside the room

(Ripster pov)

I was shaking with grief and anger about the fact that Skylark my beautiful babe was going to lose our baby because of an operation that Lena had put her through without Skylark knowing anything about it suddenly Max had an idea so he said " You four really love Skylark right?."

Me and my brothers nodded so Max said " Well why don't you transform yourselves into Girl versions of yourselves so you can bear Skylark's children as she won't be able to bear anymore children after this little one so what do you lot think of my idea?."

We gaped at him i said " If becoming a girl will help me help Skylark then i will do it".

There came a chorus of cheers from the other three so Max smiling so he said " We will need to put you lot through the gender bender stuff to becoming girls when you lot tell Skylark this she will want to think about becoming a boy since she has the guy part already so to speak i will go and tell her and see what she thinks about this".

Max vanished into the room and had a chat with Skylark to her eyes going wide as she started staring at us to me smirking at her to her glower at me then Max came out and said " Boy was she pissed off at you lot for becoming girls but when i told her why you lot were going to be turned into girls she was smiling while tears were pouring down her face then she decided to become a boy but only a few weeks after her baby is born so let's get you guys transformed into girls starting now it will be expensive but it will be worth it so let's go.

So while Skylark was staying in the hospital the guys were getting turned into girls which was challenging for the doctors and nurses but with help from Mrs Themes and everyone gathering the funds the operation along with the injections turned into a success and the guy's had transformed into the most drop dead sexy goddess Skylark had ever seen they also chosen new names for themselves Ripster who aka John had her name changed to Joan, Jab aka Clint had his name changed to Cloe, Streex aka Bobby had his name changed to Becky and lastly Slammu aka Coop had her name to Cindy so they went and seen Skylark 3 months in fully transformed into their female versions to Skylark gasping in shock with hearts in her eyes at the sight of her now big sister's.

Ripster sat on the chair next to the bed with the other three sitting on the bed she asked " How is our baby my love?."

In answer Skylark took Ripster's hand and placed it on her belly Ripster gasped when she felt the baby kicking his hand to her eyes brimming with tears Skylark whispered " I am not telling you the gender it will be a surprise for you when the little one is born and i have picked out a name for our baby Miracle Bolton what do you lot think?."

Ripster smiled at her and kissed her on the lips then departed out the door to talk to Max.

6 months later

"AH" Howled Skylark waking everyone up with a start it was November 21st when her water's broke and she was rushed into surgery as she was 11 years old so Ripster and co were called in and barely two seconds later Ripster came rushing in with the gang and started asking questions so Max said " As she was 11 she has to go through a c-section OK?."

Ripster nodded they barley needed to wait two seconds when a nurse came out and said to Ripster " Would you like to come and meet your little girl Miracle Ripster?."

She smiled then headed into the delivery room where lying in a bed with white linen sheets was her girlfriend Skylark and in her arms Ripster's breath caught was a little baby great white Shark girl giggling up at her mother who looked up smiling so Ripster climbed into bed along Skylark and kissed Skylark on the lips then Skylark handed Miracle to Ripster to hold who happily purred at Miracle to her giggling up at Ripster who smiled then kissed Skylark deeply on the lips then whispered " I bet your boy form will be drop dead sexy but now matter what new name you give yourself you will be Skylark alright?."

Skylark smiled then had a idea of her new name so Ripster vanished out of the hospital to give Skylark time to rest so Max came in so Skylark said " I have come up with a new name for myself i will be called Skyland what do you think Uncle Max?."

Max smiled so everyone headed home and bunked down wondering what Skylark new body form will be


	17. Chapter 17

Skylark gets sent to live with Benz at Five years old as Lena doesn't want her

Chapter 17 Skyland takes Ripster after she hides in his room as she is scared of a thunderstorm

6 years later

(Ripster's Pov)

The phone rang it was a Saturday to myself answering to hear Max's voice " Hi Ripster guess who is fit and ready to come home today i bet Miracle will be happy to see Skyland oh here you are Skyland is wanting to talk to you".

I felt T-Bone watching with those perverted eyes of his so i heard a voice that made my heart skip a beat " Hi sexy girl can't wait to see you when i get back home as Max is dropping me off in several minutes I also can't wait to see Miracle i hope she has been behaving for her sexy mother?."

I giggled like a little girl and said " Oh don't worry Miracle is behaving very well she is a little angel she can't wait to see her father as she has missed so much but i have something to tell you T-Bone has been acting like a total pervert to me and trying to get Miracle to call him father and he has even tried to touch me in a place that only you can touch me my love please hurry home i want you in me tonight".

His voice was full of fury as he spoke " I will make sure that never happens again don't you worry my love i will make sure your private of places never get's violated again make sure to tell the rest of the sexy girls and my little girl that daddy is coming home alright i am almost home see you there".

T-Bone said as i got off the phone " OK SEXY GIRL WHO WAS THAT WAS THAT GUY WHO HAS YOUR HEART WELL I WILL MAKE SURE I HAVE YOUR HEART AND MIRACLE'S".

I heard a car pulling up outside somehow Miracle knew who it was she pelted outside yelling " DADDY YOU ARE HOME FINALLY T-BONE BEEN GETTING IN MOM'S WAY ALL THE TIME TRYING TO GET HER TO GO OUT ON A DATE WITH HIM AND TRYING TO GET ME TO CALL HIM DADDY."

T-Bone went outside and froze in his tracks i came outside with my sister's, Bends and mum to see a handsome young man who looked no older than 17 holding Miracle he smiled at me but glared at T-Bone so he went past T-Bone and handed Miracle to me saying " Could you take Miracle inside please while me and T-Bone have a "friendly chat" alright?."

I smirked at this which made T-Bone swallow in fear so i returned inside with everyone hearing the yells of " HOW DARE YOU LAY YOUR PERVERTED HANDS ON RIPSTER I WILL KILL YOU FOR THIS YOU ARE NOT WORTHY OF HER NOW LEAVE OR I WILL MAKE SURE YOU LEAVE IN A COFFIN T-BONE UNDERSTAND?."

i heard T-Bone smugly saying " HA she will like me and i doubt you can handle me as you are human ha ha ha".

But his smirk feel away as i was looking out of the window with my sisters to see Skyland taking off his watch and his shark form revealing itself and we gasped his form was both godlike and handsome at the same time T-Bone was in shock mode all of a sudden but he quickly recovered and charged at him but with speed that was totally out of this world Skyland vanished then reappeared behind T-Bone and sent him flying into the distance so he came back in where Miracle ran into his arms to him whirling her around laughing he hugged her close and whispered " I'm home baby girl and and never leaving again OK?."

She smiled then happily cried into him to his smile so he saw me and came over with Miracle in his arms we both kissed to giggles from the others so mum came over and hugged him saying " Welcome home son come on you lot help me with the luggage alright?."

So we were left alone Miracle giggled which caught our attention she said " I am gonna go help with the luggage I'll leave you two alone to talk".

(Skyland's Pov)

My baby girl vanished from sight as soon as she was out of sight we kissed madly i pushed her up against the wall my hands went under her skirt and found her burning center she gasped with pleasure when i made come here movements with my fingers along her entrance when i heard the others coming back in so i took her hand and led her to the couch and sat down and had the telly on when i noticed the rain was on suddenly a i heard a thunderclap making Ripster squeal in fright before she pelted into my room slamming the door behind her making me smile in understanding i saw the clock and saw it was time to hit the sack so i took Miracle to her room and put her to bed reading a story she requested to me and several minutes later she was fast asleep.

So i headed into my room to find Ripster on the bed to my growl naked so i vanished into the bathroom and came back out with just my pants on she said as i climbed up to her " Is Miracle is fast asleep hunny?."

I nodded and whispered into her ear " Now where were we my love?."

She purred then said " I think we were at the part where you were preparing me for your sexiness inside me hunny".

I lowered myself onto her and kissed her so deeply on the lips then broke the kiss panting for air then i kissed her again then moved down her body hearing her growls of pleasure i reached her entrance where i gave it a good telling off to her head hitting the pillows panting hard her body tried to move upwards but i pinned it to the bed to her moaning aloud in pleasure her release was beautiful she moaned in pure bliss.

(Ripster's pov)

I offered up my hands reaching for him panting in pleasure to his fanged smile he lowered himself onto me smiling he thrust his throbbing shaft in my entrance i gasped out in pure pleasure a soft sighing sound once i was ready he moved in and out of me in a rythem that had me gasping and panting in pleasure my hands weren't idle i raked my claws down his back to him growling a little at the bit i gasped again he pulled me up his shaft went fully into me i gripped him as my orgasm rocked through me he was panting in pleasure when my legs locked around his waist taking him up on his release he had reached he lowered me back to the bed i moaned to him " OH HUNNY MORE FILL ME MAKE ME YOURS HURRY".

He growled a deep red blooded male like growl at my words he thrust hard into me his mouth went over mine he gave in to his release his body trembled like mine as he filled me held himself there my climax burst forth like shooting stars engulfing us both i gasped out in pure pleasure i froze in place when i saw 3 scratches on his neck which to me looked like wolf claw marks i whispered " Skyland hunny where did you get those marks on your neck?".

He stared at me then said " Marks what are you talking about?."

I touched them gently he froze in shock then fear rippled through him like a frat train i hugged him worried then whispered " Hunny what's wrong please tell me?."

He suddenly hugged me shaking with fear he said " I think Lena drugged me and put me into a fight ring in a bite club in Star city with some drug up Werewolf's OW".

A headache hit him like a frat train a memory a drugged memory then the headache faded he was crying like anything i held him shocking him i said " I don't care if you are a Shark were wolf or not you are my sexy boyfriend a totally awesome guy that made me have an amazing orgasm".

He looked up at me crying he kissed me then whispered as he went inside me again " WHY DID A BEAUTIFUL ANGEL LIKE YOU CHOOSE A MONSTER LIKE ME AS YOUR SOULMATE AND SISTER'S AS WELL".

I moaned in pure pleasure as my Orgasm rippled through my body followed by another he soon pinned me to the bed our hands intertwined he came inside me then lay down on his front beside me allowing me to lay on him soon we were fast asleep wondering what the future awaited us


	18. Chapter 18

Skylark gets sent to live with Benz at Five years old as Lena doesn't want her

Chapter 18 Skyland takes Streex, Jab and Slammu after being dared to in a game of truth or dare

(Skyland's pov)

My alarm clock rang waking me with a start i groaned then i stared at the clock which read 6am i felt someone kiss my back and a sleepy voice which my made heart go full beat " Go back to sleep sexy boy"

I felt Ripster kissing my back again so i gently turned around so her face was level with mine i kissed her gently on the lips to her purring so she lay down on me as sleep overtook me again to her smile so she lay on my stomach and fell asleep with me.

The alarm went off again but this time when i look at the clock it was 9am i have never felt this refreshed before so i kissed my girl on the lips again so her giggling at me so i flipped her over so she was on her front i licked her back entrance making gasp in pleasure she panted to me " H..hunny please".

She released in the bed thats when i thrust myself into her making her gasp in pleasure i pushed her down flat in the bed thrusting hard and fast the both if us panting in pleasure i pinned her down when i felt my release near i filled her with my essence the both of us moaned out in pleasure i collapsed onto her panting hard she whispered " I am gonna go take a shower want to join me hunny before we head to breakfast?."

I purred happily at her then followed her into the shower which she turned on which eased our aching muscles i pushed her up against the wall gently to her smile she got down on her knees and offed me to myself panting hard in pleasure my release swept over me to myself gasping hard in pleasure i dropped to the ground as she stood back up and next moment she was panting hard in pleasure i was licking and biting her entrance like a mad thing she released like a mad thing then jumped into my arms her legs locked around my waist i thrust into her like a mad thing while trying to turn the shower off which i did before pinning her to the shower wall before i spent myself inside her to ourselves crying out in pure bliss.

Soon we were with the others eating breakfast when Miracle popped a biscuit into my mouth saying " This is for you daddy".

I eat it up with gusto then lifted my little girl into my arms hugging her then said " It was Delicious baby girl you have the makings of a great cook someday".

Ripster smiled at me as Miracle hugged me soon we heard voices that i didn't know calling " Hey guys you in".

Several boys along with a guy that looked like a rocker came in stopping dead when they saw me so Streex came over to them and explained to the rocker coming over saying " So your the famous guy who stole Streex's heart hi there my name is Rox nice to meet the face that goes with the name Skyland."

I smiled and shook hands with Rox who introduced me to the others that were with him so mum came over and said " OK Miracle let's go we are going to hang out with Danny and Maria OK?."

Miracle hugged me then vanished out the door with mum so Rox said " Why don't we play truth or dare how about you guy's?."

We all nodded so we sat down to play truth or dare so it was Rox who started he said " Skyland truth or dare?."

I said " I will pick dare".

Rox said " I dare you to make love with Jab, Streex and Slammu right here right now".

We all sat there silent until i said " WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?."

Jab kissed me on the lips shocking me into silence i looked at her as she whispered " In this game you have to go through with it or Rox will embarrass you for the rest of time".

(Jabs pov)

He kissed me in response so deeply that we broke the kiss for air then i jumped into his arms kissing him like crazy he slowly while kissing took of my clothes with me doing the same he lowered me to the blanket then worked down my body with his mouth listening to my moans of pleasure suddenly i gripped his hair panting hard in pleasure the reason for this was that he was licking and biting my entrance like a mad thing so myself panting in pleasure soon i released panting hard in pleasure he pinned my hands to the floor and he went inside me to myself gasping in pleasure we kissed slowly and lovingly soon i was pinned to the floor my eyes bore into Skyland's i kissed him again then threw my head back and a pure cry of pleasure escaped my mouth as his release sent my insides on fire my release exploded like shooting stars he lay beside me gasping hard so i lay on him purring in contentment smirking at Spike who had stopped smiling he suddenly stormed out of the house and wasn't seen again for a long time so Skyland kissed me on the lips gently and said " I'm sorry about that hunny were you and Spike?.

I shook my head and said " The only person whom owns my heart is you Skyland OK Streex your up next Kay?."

(Streex's pov)

I came forward purring at him to his smile so i whispered to him " Remove your watch hunny".

He happily did so to Rox's gasp of surprise as my hunny's toned muscles and Great White shark form showed itself to whistles from Rox, Moby lick, Jab, Slammu and myself so i sat on his legs i was shocked when he kissed me so gently i moaned into the kiss he removed my clothes like a lover would i was nervous but he kissed me again calming me he kissed me all the way down to myself moaning in pleasure suddenly i panted hard he licking my entrance like a gentleman to myself gasping in pure pleasure we looked at each other before i gasped out in pleasure as he came inside me he paused for a moment before beating a drum rythem inside me to us gasping in pleasure Rox's smile faded as fast as a light bulb blowing he stormed out the door with Moby lick chasing after him i kissed Skyland on the lips before he pulled me onto his legs i ran a finger down his toned muscles to his purr's of pleasure i stared at the scratches on his neck which he noticed so he told me to myself. Jab and Slammu's eyes to widen in shock he did look down in shame but i wasn't having any of that i held his head with my hands his eyes staring into mine i said " I don't care what you are you are our boyfriend and that is that so never be ashamed of who you are Skyland alright?."

Tears poured down his face he whispered " DAM I LOVE YOU ANGELS SO MUCH WHY DID YOU FOUR CHOOSE ME FOR YOUR MATE".

He went inside me again to myself gasping in shock as my orgasm rippled through me one after another to myself panting hard in pleasure soon he pinned me down hard panting hard staring into my eyes he kissed me deeply while thrusting inside me his release was pure hard and erotic he reversed his position wrapping his arms around me that i could hardly breathe he touched me again so lovingly and so full of passion that i lay on him purring happily in contentment i purred to him " Hunny you were amazing Ripster he is amazing OK Cindy your turn now that we are all alone those guy's were getting on our nerves but they didn't know just how much you were in our hearts purr".

(Slammu's Pov)

He kissed Streex lovingly on the lips then moved to me i gulped which he noticed he undressed me slowly, tormentingly making me moan in pleasure when his mouth suckled on one of my breasts while his other hand found the source of my heat i gripped him hard and totally let the beast free and his own control broke as well we lay there panting hard with him thrusting in and out of me while kissing me and all of my body so lovingly that i thought i would get mad if we were interrupted before long he released inside me i cried out in pure bliss oh it was pure erotic and so romantic he collapsed beside me panting hard staring up at the ceiling his deep rumbling growl at the aftermath of having hot sex with four sexy hot girls we lay beside him purring and stroking him taking in his toned body muscles that was only ours to touch and to feel on our body's so we all got dressed as we didn't want to cause a scene when Miracle and mum came back home so we were watching TV when they came back several hours later Miracle jumped into his arms to him chuckling so mum came and in looking around so she asked " Where did your friends go?."

We shrugged smiling at each other so night time rolled around so Ripster and Skyland were putting Miracle to bed while reading her a story she said " Mummy I was thinking for Christmas I would like a little brother or sister to spoil rotten what do you think?."

Skyland looked at Ripster and said " I am sure me and your mum can manage something along those lines OK bedtime sweetie goodnight".

(Ripster's POV)

The moment we got into our room clothes were flung on the floor and I pushed him onto the bed to his growls so I climbed onto the bed and we kissed so he rolled me over so he was lying on top of me I was staring lovingly into his eyes when the full moon came out from behind a cloud and he suddenly buckled I held him close as he morphed into a ware shark he was staring at me so we kissed it was pure bliss I moaned into the kiss gently to him putting him at ease he moved down my body listening to my moans of pleasure when he nuzzled my entrance my own control broke and I gripped his hair giving as good as I got while clawing closer still my gaps of pleasure when he entered me his own control broke then and went totally wild on me but I wasn't caring soon I was pinned down panting hard staring into his eyes he came inside me I cried out in pure bliss his release was pure hot and fiery sealing us together as soul mates I was shuddering as he came inside me I was lost in prisms of colour when he whispered " I love you Ripster".

I whispered back to him " I love you too Skyland come here".

He lay down on top of me purring in contentment I stroked his fur hearing a loud purr of pleasure from him I saw his tail wagging hard I giggled " Aww does the big sexy were shark like getting petted by his mate?."

He looked up at me and gently nuzzled my neck leaving a small bite mark to my moans of bliss he whispered " When the next full moon comes hunny that is when I will go hyper with the need to mate and I am sure there will be other wolf's out and about but seeing and smelling me on you they will not be able to do anything about it if it is good wears that is alright but it's the bad ones you got to watch alright time for some sleep purr".

He flipped over pulling me with me as sleep overtook us wondering what Skyland's first day back at school will be and how everyone will react to him


End file.
